Quand l'un entraîne l'autre inévitablement
by Dark Viki
Summary: Harry découvre des choses surprenantes sur ses parents l'été de ses 17 ans, pendant que Voldemort continue de sévir. Il va alors partir dans le passé au début de la septième année de Tom Jedusor en ayant des doutes sur ses convictions. Mensonge, vérité, secrets, voyage temporel...A vouloir changé le passé, l'un entraîne l'autre inévitablement... NON SLASH
1. Chapter 1 Souvenirs

Coucou,

Me voici de retour avec cette nouvelle fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle plaira à tout le monde.

Je remercie Sheltan qui m'a corrigé en une soirée alors que c'est un chapitre long, qui avait beaucoup de fautes. Donc merci.

Jusqu'à présent, cette fanfiction n'était que sur papier, comme je l'ai perdu, j'ai décidé de la réécrire sur ordi, cette fois. Ce qui m'intéresse ici c'est l'évolution de notre Harry Potter et quel était le but et la formation des mangemorts.

**Attention:** petit passage modifié avec le duel de James Potter contre Voldemort et la mystérieuse femme. Merci énormément à Sheltan pour l'idée de la métamorphose.

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Souvenirs**

Harry se trouvait dans sa chambre du 4, Privet Drive et rien n'allait. Une chaleur écrasante se faisait ressentir jusqu'en banlieue, et Dumbledore était mort. Il était seul. Horriblement seul. Ses amis ne lui avaient pas fait signe alors que la date de son anniversaire était passée. Rita Skeeter avait écrit un article qui peignait Dumbledore comme quelqu'un de très secret et ayant eu des contacts avec Grindelwald. Harry avait d'abord été atterré par ce qu'il avait lu, puis avait ouvert les yeux. Dumbledore ne semblait pas ce qu'il était. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait manipuler depuis le début et de ne finalement jamais avoir eu le choix à cause d'une stupide prophétie. L'histoire était faite pour être réécrite et il s'en voulait de s'être fait dicter sa loi par une simple prophétie. Il se sentait minable, stupide et rabaissé. Mais, Lord Voldemort restait un problème. Il faisait preuve de beaucoup d'intelligence depuis la mort de Dumbledore, et plaçait ses mangemorts les moins connus au ministère. Il espérait sans doute faire tomber le gouvernement sorcier ou en tout cas en avoir le contrôle. Harry n'avait pas choisi cette vie-là, mais une chose était sûr, il n'aimait pas Voldemort et il n'était pas de son côté. D'une certaine façon, Dumbledore n'était pas mieux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout n'était qu'apparence. L'un contre l'autre, les gentils contre les méchants. Harry s'était mis dans l'idée de tuer Voldemort pour venger ses parents. Il fallait déjà qu'il trouve les Horcruxes et ce n'était pas gagné. Il ne savait même pas où chercher. Mais, plus que tout, avant de commencer cette quête infernale et peut-être sans retour, il avait besoin de réponse. Si Dumbledore s'était montré aussi manipulateur, était-il possible qu'il ait occulté une partie de la vérité? La vérité pouvait être facilement déformée, réinventée, le problème était là. Harry ne connaissait finalement que peu de choses sur ses parents et il sentait le besoin de savoir d'où il venait. Il devait aller à Godric's Hollow avec Ron et Hermione, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il avait besoin de faire seul. Ca y était, il avait enfin dix-sept ans, et ses amis n'avaient pas donnés signe de vie. Il était en colère contre eux, mais supposait qu'ils avaient une bonne raison. Seul Luna lui avait envoyé une petite lettre pour son anniversaire et lui avait offert un pendentif avec un croissant de lune inscrit dans un cercle en bois. Evidemment ça avait une signification magique dans un temps ancien, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses qu'Harry porterait dans la rue. Luna était pleine de surprise. Harry soupira, c'était décidé, le lendemain il irait à Godric's Hollow. Il s'était trouvé dernièrement une passion pour la lecture, surtout ceux parlant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait besoin d'engranger davantage de connaissances, s'il voulait ne serait-ce qu'avoir une toute petite chance de venger ses parents et de rester en vie. Il bailla, ferma son livre de l'année dernière et se glissa sous la couette en éteignant la lumière d'un coup de baguette. Harry adorait la magie et particulièrement maintenant qu'il pouvait faire ce qui voulait. Sa baguette glissa doucement sur le sol et il s'endormit.

Une alarme stridente retentit à sept heures du matin. Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait encore fait des siennes. A la fin des livres _Sorts et Enchantements_, il y avait des sorts courant qui n'étaient pas étudiés en classe, ensorceler un réveil pour se réveiller à la façon sorcière en faisait partie, mais Harry avait vraiment raté le passage sur la conception du son, puisque l'alarme était insupportable. N'y pouvant plus, il prit sa baguette par terre, et donna un coup furieux au réveil rouge qui explosa aussitôt. Harry se releva dans son lit, les yeux gonflés d'avoir trop veillé la nuit dernière et constata les dégâts de façon assez floue. Il mit ses lunettes et se maudit, la magie n'était pas toujours facile, même pour les sortilèges simple. Il s'habilla, et fit son sac à dos, qu'il s'était acheté dans une de ces boutiques banlieusarde quelques jours plus tôt. Il emporta quelque petites choses, dont une bourse bien remplie et sa cape d'invisibilité. Il voulait passer inaperçu et ne pas se faire remarquer. Ensuite, il se donna un coup de peigne devant un miroir, mais voyant que c'était sans espoir, il descendit à la cuisine. Il posa son sac, sous le regard effaré de tante Pétunia et se servit en porridge et de thé.

_ Tu as l'intention de partir quelque part, demanda-t-elle froidement.

_ Je sors pour la journée, répliqua-t-il du même ton.

_ Il y a du jardinage à faire et…

_ J'ai dix-sept ans, je fais ce que je veux, défia-t-il. Je peux même utiliser la magie.

_ Pas sous mon toit, qu'est-ce que tu continus à faire dans cette maison?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bientôt partir. J'attends que mes amis viennent me chercher.

_ Bien, j'ai appris que Dumbledore était mort.

_ Tu l'as appris, s'étonna Harry en fronça les sourcils en mettant brusquement sa cuillère dans la bouche.

_ Oui, je l'ai appris, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir comment. Ça doit être une perte pour votre monde.

_ Pas tant que ça, marmonna Harry.

_ Pardon, fit-elle comme si elle avait entendu une injure.

_ Effectivement oui, c'est une perte. Un rempart contre Voldemort qui vole en éclat.

_ Et qui reste-t-il maintenant? S'intéressa-t-elle.

_ Moi bien sûr, ironisa Harry avec un sourire amère. Je ne sais pas.

_ Les services secrets britanniques sont en train de faire n'importe quoi à Londres, c'est à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui?

Harry resta songeur. Comment sa tante connaissait tout cela? Décidément, il y avait bien des secrets. Tante Pétunia semblait savoir beaucoup plus de choses sur la magie que ce qu'elle laissait transparaitre. Alors comme ça, il se passait des évènements bien curieux à Londres, même dans le monde moldu. C'était peut-être un des buts de Voldemort. Il fallait qu'il infiltre la société anglaise moldu et sorcière à tous les niveaux. Mais Harry avait quand même du mal à voir la finalité de tout ceci. Voldemort agissait extrêmement prudemment, ce qui n'était pas son style, et faisait preuve d'une grande ruse montrant ainsi un visage différent de celui de la brute épaisse. Et quelque part c'était plus dangereux. Il était en train de prendre le pouvoir sans en avoir l'air, et pourrait ainsi diriger un gouvernement fantôme en tirant les ficelles des marionnettes. Harry devait bien reconnaitre que c'était du génie, et surtout bien plus efficace que d'attaquer ouvertement le ministère par la force, ce qui leur mettrait l'opinion publique à dos. De cette façon, il n'y avait pas, ou presque pas, de soulèvement de population. Seul _Le Chicaneur_ mettait en garde contre cette politique, dénonçant un complot de Voldemort pour prendre le pouvoir, mais personne n'y croyait, peut-être parce que le magasine avait déjà fait le coup alors qu'il n'y avait pas raison d'être. Les sorciers ne voyaient rien, ne se doutant pas un instant que le redoutable mage noir puisse être derrière tout cela.

_ C'est possible, répondit enfin Harry après un certain silence. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par, ils font n'importe quoi?

_ Arrestations arbitraires dans les rues de Londres sous le prétexte de l'anti-terrorisme, accidents suspects, lois sortant d'on ne sait pas où, la presse dit que c'est nécessaire pour garder la sécurité de notre pays.

Harry pensa à ce que venait de dire tante Pétunia. Il avait déjà étudié ça en Histoire de la Magie, tout ça ressemblait étrangement à Grindelwald. _Pour le plus grand bien_. Il n'y avait plus de doutes à avoir maintenant, c'était un coup de Voldemort. Il copiait donc un autre mage noir pour la propagande, étrange…

_ Je dois y aller, lâcha Harry en se levant. Comment tu sais…, tenta-t-il.

_ Ne pose pas de questions, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

C'était vraiment mystérieux. Harry n'aimait pas les mystères. Elle avait peut-être été plus proche avec sœur que ce qu'on pourrait croire. C'est sans doute sa mort qui l'a rendue aussi imbue d'elle-même, songea-t-il. Il enfila une cape à capuche en toile légère noir, pour faire plus sorcier, et ne pas avoir trop chaud. Il prit ensuite son sac à dos et s'apprêta à sortir, sa cape d'invisibilité aux reflets irisés à la main.

_ Tu reviens ce soir? demanda Pétunia en le voyant accoutré de cette façon.

_ Oui, avoua-t-il assez étonné qu'elle se souci de lui. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose d'important.

Elle hocha la tête et Harry disparu aussitôt sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle fit la moue, mais ne parut pas plus surprise que ça…Il se dirigea vers Magnolia Crescent, se rendit visible et fit un signe avec sa baguette magique. Une étincelle blanche clignota à son extrémité avant de s'estomper. Quelques secondes plus tard, le _Magicobus_ apparaissait dans un Bang retentissant avant de s'arrêter juste devant lui manquant de peu de le renverser.

_ Bienvenue au _Magicobus_, annonça un blond à lunettes qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Je suis Jeremy Burton je serais votre contrôleur pendant votre voyage.

_ Qu'est-il devenu de Stan?

_ Il a été arrêté pour conspiration. Il préparait une attaque de mangemort.

_ Stan, s'étonna Harry, impossible.

_ Et pourtant, votre nom?

_ Dorian Renley, inventa Harry en mettant sa capuche sur sa tête pour cacher son visage.

_ Hum, sourit le contrôleur, Dorian Renley hein. C'est un nom d'emprunt, n'est-ce pas? Je t'ai tout de suite reconnu, tu es partout dans la presse, tu es…

_ Tu n'as pas à le dire, ni à raconter à qui que ce soit que m'a vu, fin de la discussion. Je vais à Godric's Hollow et je prendrais une tasse de thé.

_ Bien monsieur, hésita-t-il en voyant le regard noir d'Harry, Renley. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à bord du _Magicobus_, et je vous souhaite un bon voyage. Je vous apporte cette tasse de thé, prenez place.

Décidément, il ne pouvait pas faire deux pas à l'extérieur sans que quelqu'un le reconnaisse.

Quelques chaises étaient disposées pour les clients qui avaient un trajet assez cout, et des lits étaient à la disposition de ceux qui avaient beaucoup de route à faire étant donné l'heure matinale. Harry prit place, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Il était en quête de vérité, mais il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir, peur que toutes ses idées soient renversées. Il allait peut-être enfin découvrir une plus large vérité, et se faire une idée plus complète de ses parents. Le contrôleur l'avait déjà reconnu, espérons que Voldemort ne mettrait pas son nez dans tout ça.

Jeremy lui donna sa tasse de thé qu'Harry paya ainsi que son ticket et le bus repartit à toute vitesse. Ce fut une suite de situations périlleuses, comme passer entre deux immeubles ou sauter sur un pont alors qu'il se soulevait pour laisser passer un bateau, une bande de sorciers miteux descendit à _l'Allée des Embrumes_ et il marqua d'autres arrêts comme Ste Mangouste ou le ministère de la magie, avant d'arriver enfin à Godric's Hollow. Entre temps Harry avait presque la nausée, son thé était mal passé et il avait réussi à tomber une dizaine de fois par terre.

_ Godric's Hollow deux minutes d'arrêt, claironna le contrôleur, monsieur Renley c'est pour vous. J'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage.

_ Si on veut, marmonna Harry. Vous reviendrez me chercher?

_ Oui, vous faites un signe avec votre baguette et on reviendra.

_ Au revoir Jeremy.

A peine fut-il descendu que le bus disparu comme il était arrivé. Harry regarda l'environnement. Il était dans une rue avec des petites maisons en brique dans le style anglais. C'était donc dans ce village qu'avaient habité ses parents. C'était bizarre que ce village porte le même prénom que celui de Gryffondor… Il semblait que cette rue soit la principale comme à Pré-au-Lard. Elle était remplie de banques campagnardes, de petites compagnies d'assurance ou des magasins de vêtements. Cette rue faisait un peu ville, mais concrètement Harry n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver la maison de ses parents. En bas de la petite rue montante, il y avait une église au bord d'un petit ruisseau où il y avait un cimetière qui semblait d'une taille importante et brumeux. Harry eut un frisson. Il régnait quelque chose de magique sur ce cimetière…Il remonta la rue ignorant complètement où il allait et vit une boutique en bois qui semblait abandonnée. Cela l'intrigua et il observa. Une boule de cristal blanche apparut sur les rideaux noirs avec le nom Cristal Magique. Des lettres d'or apparurent sur la porte marquant ouvert. Pas de doute, il y avait de la magie là-dessous, Harry la sentait. D'après ce que disait Rita Skeeter, Dumbledore avait habité à Godric's Hollow, il y avait peut-être une possibilité pour qu'il y ait une communauté magique. La magie qui se dégageait de cette boutique était fascinante. Quelque chose de très sombre et d'envoûtant. Sans qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, sa main était déjà posée sur la poignée qui brillait d'une lumière étrange. Il la tourna doucement, entra, la porte se referma toute seule derrière lui dans un claquement. Harry sortit de sa torpeur. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Une grande pièce, simplement éclairée de bougies. Une jeune-fille blonde n'ayant pas plus de dix-huit ans, enveloppé dans un châle noir aux reflets bleu apparut. Sans lui adresser la parole, elle balança de gauche à droite des pierres rouge et verte qui s'éclairèrent puis s'éteignirent.

_ Bien, je sais que vous n'êtes pas un ennemi. De nos jours nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents. Bienvenue à la boutique _Cristal Magique_.

_ Je…, balbutia Harry en se disant qu'elle ne lui était pas totalement inconnu. Qui êtes-vous?

_ Je pourrais vous retournez cette question, bel étranger. Alors qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-elle en tournant autour de lui comme un oiseau de proie.

Harry se ressaisit. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'entrer dans ce genre de boutique? Pourquoi la magie de cette boutique l'avait autant attiré? Au moins elle savait sûrement où était la maison de ses parents. Il était clair que c'était une sorcière, même s'il elle n'avait pas encore sortit sa baguette. Il devait être prudent c'était peut-être un piège. Il savait que ça risquait d'arriver à Godric's Hollow. C'était un endroit prévisible pour Voldemort. Dans ce cas, pourquoi était-il toujours en vie? Elle avait fait quelque chose avec ses pierres et avait dit que ce n'était pas un ennemi. Parlait-elle d'un éventuel mangemort? A quoi lui avaient servi ses pierres? Il avait entendu parler par Hermione des pouvoirs magiques des pierres, mais il avait pensé que c'était quelque chose de fantaisiste. Il allait entrer dans son jeu et voir ce que ça donnait.

_ Vous devriez le savoir puisque vous êtes une voyante, n'est-ce pas? Détourna-t-il la conversation.

_ Pas tout à fait, je suis une cartomancienne, je lis l'avenir dans les cartes. Voyons, si vous avez réussi à entrer dans cette boutique c'est que vous êtes un sorcier de toute évidence. Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir déjà vu ici, vous êtes un touriste.

_ Un touriste, s'étonna-t-il.

_ Oui, Godric's Hollow est un lieu de pèlerinage pour les sorciers, puisqu'il est chargé d'histoire avec la mort des Potter et le survivant. D'ailleurs je me demande si…Votre aura est si…, s'arrêta-t-elle brusquement comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose. Prenez une carte, dit-elle finalement en alignant des cartes rouge avec une sorte de cercle jaune comportant des runes.

Malheureusement, Harry ne pouvait pas lire les runes. C'était Hermione l'experte par lui. S'il devait jouer son jeu, il devait tirer une de ses cartes, même s'il n'y croyait pas. Il en prit une vers la gauche et la lui tendit. Elle jeta un œil et son visage s'illumina.

_ L'éclair, dit-elle en lui montrant la carte. Vous êtes Harry Potter, affirma-t-elle.

Finalement elle était plutôt douée. D'accord, il était facilement reconnaissable, mais avec sa cape on ne le voyait presque pas. Ceci dit, ça pouvait être de la logique, l'éclair représentait forcément sa cicatrice donc Harry Potter. Il enleva sa capuche et lui sourit.

_ Comment le savez-vous?

_ C'est un signe tellement évident.

_ Je dois avouer que tu m'as démasqué, décida-t-il enfin à parler en passant au tutoiement. Mais toi, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu t'appelais.

_ Je suis Natasha Trelawney, lui sera-t-elle la main. Enchanté de rencontrer une célébrité tel que toi.

_ Ca a un rapport avec Sybil Trelawney?

_ Je suis sa fille.

_ Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une fille.

_ La vérité c'est que ma mère n'aime pas parlé de ses affaires. J'ai été élevé par mon père en Bulgarie, qui ne s'entendait plus du tout avec ma mère. Elle est revenue en Angleterre et elle a fait cette prophétie sur toi et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ensuite Dumbledore a mis le grappin dessus. Il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un qui avait fait une prophétie comme ça, en liberté. Je suis allée à _Durmstrang_ c'est pour ça que personne n'a jamais parlé de moi.

_ Je l'ignorais.

_ Le seigneur des Ténèbres essaye de me recruter, c'est pour ça que je t'ai testé avec les pierres pour savoir si tu n'étais pas un mangemort.

_ D'accord, comprit Harry.

_ Alors cher Potter, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici?

_ Je suis venus voir la maison de mes parents.

_ La maison, tu veux dire le manoir.

_ Vraiment? S'étonna Harry.

_ Oui, on parle des Potter. Ils étaient une des plus riches familles de sorcier. Pourquoi entrer dans ma boutique?

_ Je ne sais pas, j'ai senti la magie de cet endroit. C'est comme si j'avais été hypnotisé.

_ J'ai ce pouvoir, mais je crois avant tout que si tu es entré ici ce n'est pas par hasard.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

_ Le hasard n'existe pas Potter, tu devais me rencontrer pour que je te dise quelque chose.

_ Quoi?

_ Je l'ignore. Peut-être pour que je lise ton avenir.

_ Je ne crois pas, s'exclama Harry qui commençait à en avoir marre de cette atmosphère écrasante.

_ Tu es en quête de réponses, tu pourrais peut-être en avoir certaine.

_ Comment tu le sais, soupçonna-t-il inquiet.

_ Je me sers de mes cartes pour lire dans l'avenir, mais je pressens les gens. C'est un don que beaucoup de sorciers puissants ont, je pense que Dumbledore l'avait et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a aussi.

_ Donc tu es une sorcière puissante?

_ Je suis une sorcière particulière avec des dons particuliers, je n'en dirais pas plus. Ca ne prendra pas longtemps Potter, assieds-toi.

Harry soupira visiblement il ne pourrait pas y couper. Est-ce que tout cela serait vrai ou faux, Harry ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais elle semblait avoir de réels dons.

_ Choisis trois cartes Potter, le guida-t-elle.

Harry prit les trois cartes comme elle lui avait dit, au milieu des cartes éparpillés. Elle ramassa les autres et retourna une des trois cartes, représentant une flèche à double sens blanche et rose sur celle-ci.

_ Le changement, réfléchit-elle.

_ Ce qui veut dire?

_ Qu'il risque d'y avoir du changement dans ta vie et ce dans très peu de temps.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? C'est positif ou négatif?

_ Je ne peux pas te dire avec certitude qu'il se passera ça ou ça, mais je peux te donner des éléments que tu retrouveras dans un futur proche. Tu vas avoir un choix difficile à faire Harry Potter. Un choix qui va déterminer ce que tu es, mais il semblerait qu'on va te forcer la main.

Harry resta pensif à ses paroles. De quel choix voulait-elle parler? D'un choix qu'il devrait faire dans l'avenir. Il avait déjà fait son choix, il se vengerait de Voldemort. De toute façon Harry n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à la Divination, pourquoi est-ce qu'il la prenait au sérieux? Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle. Peut-être que ses prédictions étaient vrai, douta-t-il. Non, c'était impossible. Aucun sorcier ne pouvait avoir le pouvoir de lire dans l'avenir, n'est-ce pas? Elle retourna la deuxième carte, celle qui était au milieu. Elle représentait un sablier animé qui n'arrêté pas de bouger en faisant couler le sable d'un côté à un autre. Elle la tapota avec sa baguette magique et quelques grains de sable sortirent de la carte en se répandant sur la table. Harry observa, c'était vraiment curieux ce rapport avec ces cartes magiques.

_ Le temps, murmura-t-elle songeuse en touchant le sable blanc.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_ C'est une carte qui n'est presque pas utilisée et en plus elle ne fait pas souvent ça.

_ Et alors quoi?

_ C'est étrange…Je vois une ondulation dans le temps. Peut-être que tu vas avoir tes réponses avec tes parents et c'est ce qui te poussera au changement, à faire un choix.

_ Je n'ai pas tout compris.

_ La vérité est une chose, mais elle n'est pas toujours très heureuse. On va voir avec la troisième carte.

_ Je m'en vais, déclara Harry qui se leva brusquement choqué par la dernière phrase qu'avait prononcé Natasha.

_ Nous n'avons pas fini, lui prit-elle la main avec force.

A son contacte, elle eut les yeux vitreux puis retira soudainement sa main.

_ C'était quoi ça?

_ Rien du tout Potter. Nous devons voir ce qu'est cette troisième carte. Ça porte malheur de ne pas terminer.

_ Bien, dit Harry avec lassitude en se rasseyant.

Cette fille avait vraiment un étrange pouvoir sur lui. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas le choix. Elle retourna la troisième et dernière carte qui montrait une cape noire à capuche vide, un peu comme les _Détraqueurs_.

_ L'Ombre, se contenta-t-elle de chuchoter.

Elle saisit sa baguette magique de bois clair qu'elle avait posé sur la table, tapota la carte de la même manière qu'avec la carte du temps. Elle prit une étrange lueur verte émeraude et une petite marque des ténèbres en sortie. Tous les détails y étaient en miniature. Elle poussa un cri de terreur et passa ses doigts dedans ce qui la volatilisa. Le motif disparu dans la carte et celle-ci redevint normale en reprenant sa couleur rouge vif. Le cœur d'Harry avait manqué un battement. La marque des Ténèbres, tout ça n'annonçait rien de bon…

_ Votre vie va changer Potter et cela, a un rapport avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres c'est inscrit dans le temps, se contenta-t-elle de dire comme si elle était pressée et qu'elle voulait se débarrasser de lui. Voici un plan de Godric's Hollow avec la maison de vos parents entourée, lui tendit-elle un parchemin avec dessin.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez compris avec la dernière carte?

_ Je crois qu'il serait tant que vous partiez monsieur Potter. Bon courage pour votre quête de vérité. Faites attention aux pierres tombales Potter, mit-elle en garde.

Harry ressortit dans la rue. Il était content de quitter cet endroit, mais il avait encore plus de questions qu'avant. Que s'était-il passé? La marque des ténèbres, c'était ça, non? Le changement signifiait peut-être la mort par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourquoi lui avoir dit de faire attention aux pierres tombales? Elle avait visiblement vu qu'il projetait d'aller au cimetière. C'était vrai qu'il avait senti de la magie, mais si des sorciers y étaient enterrés, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire, non? Elle avait peut-être vu quelque chose quand elle avait touché. Mais normalement, elle n'avait pas ce pouvoir, elle ne pouvait pas avoir de visions, c'était juste de la cartomancie. Harry était encore plus confus qu'avant. Il était déjà neuf-heure, il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve le manoir de ses parents. Il eut quelques difficultés pour s'orienter, mais trouva finalement la rue, un peu excentrée où se trouvaient ses parents. Harry passa devant de nombreuses maisons qui devaient appartenir à des sorciers. Il y avait donc toujours une communauté de sorcier à Godric's Hollow. Au bout de la voix goudronnée, qui était en réalité une impasse, se situait un petit château en pierre tombant en ruine. Il y avait de grandes portes en fer forgé noir, portant l'inscription en lettre d'or, _Manoir Potter_. Une plaque était gravée sur le grillage racontant l'origine de la bâtisse.

_Ce manoir, n'est pas le manoir d'origine des Potter qui se trouve en Ecosse, il a été acheté par James et Lily Potter lors de leur installation à Godric's Hollow. James Potter a décidé de se séparer du manoir familial pour s'installer avec sa femme et ses amis. On raconte que Sirius Black et Remus Lupin vécurent ici, jusqu'à la terrible attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui qui mit tragiquement fin à la vie James et de Lily Potter fin octobre 1981. Harry Potter, âgé à l'époque de un an, qui était le fils de James et Lily Potter survécu mystérieusement au sortilège de la mort lancé par Vous-Savez-Qui, et sous la puissance de l'impact mit fin au mage noir. Le verre cassé et la fenêtre abîmée correspondent à la chambre du jeune Harry ou le combat final a eu lieu. Les ragots disent qu'on auraient vu la lueur verte de l'Avada Kedavra jusqu'à Douvres. En mémoire de ces deux grands sorciers, le manoir resta en l'état. _

Un double M était gravé en relief en bas de l'explication, indiquant en minuscule le _Ministère de la Magie_. Le ministère avait maintenant un logo qui faisait jeune. Cela devait faire partie de la nouvelle politique du gouvernement. Rufus Scrimgeour agissait comme si tout allait bien. Il faisait tout pour rassurer la population et s'investissait moins sur l'éducation des jeunes générations en fermant Poudlard. Cela avait fait un scandale, mais il avait calmé le jeu en disant que des cours en petits effectifs seraient possibles au Ministère de la Magie au nouveau poste du _Département de l'éducation magique_. Le gouvernement maîtrisait l'éducation, tout ce qu'il avait voulus, et en avait profité pour retarder à treize ans la scolarité des élèves ainsi que pour supprimer les A.S.P.I.C. Le Ministère de la Magie mettait en place une dictature en abêtissant la population sorcière. Rufus Scrimgeour se révélait ne pas être mieux que Fudge. Avec Voldemort, il avait peur de ne pas conserver son pouvoir. Harry ne savait pas si cette nouvelle ligne politique était un coup du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais c'était justement ce qu'il cherchait. Sa prise de pouvoir passerait ainsi inaperçu.

En tout cas, Harry en avait appris davantage sur ses parents et sur leur demeure. Cependant, la plaque commémorative était loin d'être complète et suffisante pour lui. Il voyait la fenêtre qui n'avait plus de carreau et qui comportait des impacts, témoin d'une bataille acharnée. Maintenant qu'il était arrivé jusqu'à ce manoir, il n'avait pas l'intention de repartir. Il voulait en apprendre plus, sur comment était ses parents et ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Il devait entrer dans cette maison abandonnée, où il avait vécu pendant un an. C'était un pan de son enfance et son histoire. Il mit sa main sur le portail, le grillage le piqua et le fit saigner. Il secoua sa main avec une grimace avant de se rendre compte qu'une légère brise se levait et que les mots _Bienvenue chez toi Harry Potter_, flottaient dans l'air. Il en resta bouche-bée. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle sécurité. Mais oui, c'était chez lui, pensa-t-il avec un mince sourire.

Timidement, il entra dans le jardin en friche. Il sentit une grande puissance magique émaner du manoir. D'un pas hésitant, il se demanda s'il faisait le bon choix. Mais son besoin d'en apprendre plus sur ses parents et sur lui, l'emporta sur toute rationalité. Il traversa le jardin de la demeure rapidement. Il arriva ensuite à une lourde porte de pierre qui semblait avoir été forcé. C'était donc ici que son père était mort. Harry resta songeur quelques instants. Dumbledore l'avait bien manipulé, mais c'était Voldemort qui avait scellé, ce soir-là, son destin. Neville aussi correspondait à la prophétie, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas choisis? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi les Potter qui étaient une famille si heureuse? Il était venu en ce soir d'Halloween, et il avait changé le destin de toute une famille. Voldemort avait tout détruit en seulement quelques minutes. Toute sa raison d'être, et tout ce qui faisait de lui un vrai Potter avait disparu. Harry était perdu, il ne savait plus qui il était, ni qui il devait être. Devant ce terrible désespoir, il prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans le manoir. Un couloir boisé se dressait sinistrement devant lui. Des tableaux animés de différents sorciers s'y trouvaient. Harry n'en reconnu aucun d'entre eux à part un ancien ministre de la magie ou encore des guérisseurs qu'il avait vu à Ste Mangouste. La plupart étaient absents, d'autre dormaient et certains chuchotaient sur son passage. Harry resta songeur. Comment se faisait-il que personne n'ai été prévenu de ce qui se passait? Harry avait vu pendant sa cinquième année des tableaux se déplacer et donner l'alerte de l'attaque du serpent au ministère. Aucun de ses tableaux n'était dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais ils auraient quand même dut faire quelque chose, non? Tout cela restait bien mystérieux. Il arriva ensuite, à la cuisine qui semblait vraiment avoir été laissée telle quel avec la vaisselle qui se trouvait toujours dans l'évier.

Il actionna la porte en bois qui dévoila une salle immense ressemblant à un salon avec des fauteuils et des canapés et au fond se trouvait une grande table en marbre. Harry ne se rappelait pas qu'il vivait dans tout ce luxe. Si seulement tout cela n'était pas arrivé, sa vie aurait été différente. Les tissus verts des fauteuils et canapés attirèrent son attention. Pour des Gryffondors, c'était une décoration bien Serpentard…Il vit dans le coin de la pièce un escalier en bois de sapin qui montait à l'étage supérieur. Il prit la rampe et grimpa les marches.

Il aboutit, de nouveau, dans un large couloir qui comportait cette fois toute une série de portes avec des inscriptions en lettre d'or. _Laboratoire de Potion_ était marqué sur la première porte. Quoi, se dit Harry. Slughorn avait parlé du don de la potion que sa mère avait, mais il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à tomber sur ce genre de chose dans sa maison. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ignorait sur ses parents...Par curiosité, il ouvrit la porte et découvrit une petite pièce inondée de lumière par des fenêtres enchantées, remplit de fiole contenant des liquide de toutes les couleurs et toute sorte de flacon en verre ressemblant assez à ceux que les moldus utilisent pour la chimie. Qu'est-ce que faisait sa mère dans ce laboratoire. Faisait-elle de la recherche? Pourquoi personne ne lui en avait jamais parlé? Harry découvrit également le _Jardin Botanique_ contenant des plantes qui poussaient des hurlements et qui avaient de longs tentacules, il referma la porte avec inquiétude. Il tomba également sur une petite bibliothèque. Elle était succincte ne comportant que quelques rayons contre le mur, mais classé par domaine. Il aperçut ensuite un nom, sur une des portes, qui n'était n'importe lequel. Il fut tétanisé. _Chambre de Regulus Black_. N'était-il pas censé être mort à cette période? Et pourquoi avait-il une chambre dans le manoir de ses parents? Se pourrait-il qu'il y ai d'autres explications qui aient contribué au meurtre de ses parents? Regulus était un mangemort, non? Harry n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien. Il était devant la porte d'un mangemort qui été sensé être mort depuis longtemps. Harry comprenait mieux la touche Serpentard du salon, mais ce n'était pas possible…Regulus ici, dans ce manoir avec des opposants à Voldemort. Harry soupira. Il y avait beaucoup plus que ce que Dumbledore et les autres avaient bien voulu lui dire. Il hésitait à aller plus loin, dévoré par son envie de savoir et sa peur de découvrir une vérité troublante. Il s'était déplacé jusqu'ici, il n'allait pas faire demi-tour maintenant. D'une main tremblante il tourna le loquet qui était bloqué. Evidemment, pensa-t-il, la chambre de Regulus ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir comme ça. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers la porte fermée.

_ Alohomora, murmura-t-il alors qu'un éclair de lumière rose fut absorbé par la porte.

Le sort n'avait visiblement pas suffit à ouvrir la porte en bois. Harry réfléchit. Il y avait une serrure, donc il devait y avoir une clef. Mais si elle était fermé à clef, il aurait pu l'ouvrir avec l'_Alohomora_, elle devait être ensorcelée. Il avait étudié d'autres sortilèges pour déverrouiller les portes. Le seuil pouvait avoir une certaine importance dans la consistance du sortilège. Harry avait beaucoup apprit en lisant _Sorts et Enchantements_ cet été. Il songea au _sort du cadenas_. Malheureusement, c'était un sort qui ne se prononçait pas, donc il était sûrement difficile et Harry ne l'avait pas encore essayé. _Unbloc Cadneo_, pensa fortement Harry en pointant sa baguette sur la serrure, _Unbloc Cadneo_,_ Unbloc Cadneo_,_ Unbloc Cadneo_,se répéta-t-il en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'un cliquetis se fit entendre. La serrure tourna toute seule et la porte s'ouvrit. Harry rangea sa baguette. Il avait réussi ce sort. Les sorts impronocés étaient sa grande faiblesse, il faudrait qu'il étudie ça de plus près. Il entra enfin dans la chambre de Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius.

La pièce était assez spacieuse, poussiéreuse et rangée. En réalité, le lit était fait, et la chambre était vide. A part quelques plumes, encriers et parchemins qui trainaient sur un petit bureau devant une fenêtre, il n'y avait aucun signe qui laissait supposer que quelqu'un avait résidé dans cette chambre. Sauf évidemment, un blason de Serpentard au-dessus de la tête de lit. Harry s'approcha du secrétaire et s'assit sur la petite chaise en bois. Il y avait des brouillons de courriers raturés et un parchemin roulé avec un poinçon de cire orné d'un B ouvragé. Harry le prit, défit le cachet et lut.

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

_Si je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui c'est que vous m'avez épargné, alors que j'avais découvert votre secret sur l'immortalité et sur les Horcruxes. Me faire passer pour mort aux yeux de la société sorcière n'est pas de tout repos. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas cette chambre, mais si jamais c'est le cas, sachez que je suis un de vos plus fidèles serviteurs et que ma présence dans la demeure des Potter, n'affecte en rien ma loyauté envers vous. J'espère, cher Seigneur, que vous allez pouvoir me pardonner et ne pas me tuer. Le meilleur moyen de ne pas me faire remarquer, était de me cacher à la vue de tous…Nous savons tous que la réalité peut être différente, et les que les apparences ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles doivent être…_

_Regulus Alphard Black_

R.A.B, remarqua Harry. C'était donc le frère de Sirius qui avait découvert les Horcruxes. Il le disait d'ailleurs dans sa lettre. Donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait passer Regulus pour mort. Dans ce cas, pourquoi Sirius lui avait dit à lui, que Regulus avait été assassiné par Voldemort plusieurs années plus tôt? Il lui avait donné la version officielle, mais est-ce que Sirius lui-même était au courant? Pourquoi ses parents avaient brusquement choisis d'héberger Regulus? Et surtout, si Voldemort n'avait pas lu cette missive et qu'il avait disparu juste après le meurtre des Potter, qu'était-il advenus de Regulus? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit encore en vie? Cela expliquerait le message de la grotte pour l'Horcruxes. Cette histoire allait tellement beaucoup plus loin que ce qu'on avait raconté. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir plus de question sans réponses maintenant qu'à son arrivée. Que s'était-il passé dans cette maison? se demanda-t-il. Il ressortit de la chambre et ne pensa pas à verrouiller la porte derrière lui.

La matinée commençait à s'avancer. Harry décida de s'arrêter uniquement aux pièces importantes comme sa chambre. Ainsi, il passa devant les portes _Chambre d'ami: Sirius Black_, _Chambre d'ami: Remus Lupin_, _Chambre d'ami: vide_, _Chambre de James et de Lily Potter_. Il marqua un arrêt devant _Bureau de James et de Lily Potter_, et se décida finalement à y entrer, après un instant d'hésitation.

Les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères contenant des livres, du sol au plafond. Une échelle en métal se trouvait à gauche contre les rayonnages et un bureau en bois majestueux avec des pieds sculpté en forme de dragon se dressait au milieu de la pièce. C'était un meuble ancien d'une grande beauté. Harry s'assied dans le fauteuil. Encore une fois, il y trouva deux lettres avec des écritures bien différentes. C'était incroyable de voir que tous se faisait par lettre à l'époque. Mais, Harry eut un choc quand il vit la signature d'un des parchemins: Narcissa. Qu'est-ce que la mère de Malefoy avait avoir là-dedans? Comment se fait-il que sa mère ai été en contact avec elle. N'étaient-elles pas censés se détester? Il y avait des secrets, toujours plus de secrets. Harry était perdu. C'était comme si toutes ce qu'il savait sur ses parents partait en fumée. Et si finalement la prophétie n'était qu'un prétexte, et que ses parents avaient étés tués pour une autre raison. Après tout, Dumbledore et les autres avaient supposés que c'était à cause de la prophétie qu'ils étaient morts, mais personne ne savait réellement ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas idéalisé ses parents. En venant dans ce manoir pour avoir des réponses, il ne se doutait pas que la vérité était aussi sombre. Il lut le parchemin.

_Chère Lily, _

_Comment va ton mari? Ton fils? Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je n'aime pas faire affaire avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais je vais essayer de rester polis autant que possible. Je tenais à te remercier d'héberger Regulus alors que c'est un mangemort, reconnait que c'est juste la meilleur des cachettes. Mon cousin avait besoin d'un foyer, et il est censé être mort. C'est une histoire bien compliqué que je ne peux pas te raconter. Il parait que tu as réussi à devenir ami avec Regulus? Félicitation Lily, tu as réussi l'impossible. Mais il faut que tu saches une chose, Regulus a une très mauvaise influence sur toutes les personnes qui l'approche, et tu ne fais pas exception, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Il a besoin de contrôler les gens en faisant sortir les meilleurs du droit chemin. Il t'a appris la magie noire, ce qui t'a permis de battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres trois fois, mais ne croit pas que lui soit ton ami. Contrairement à vous, nous les Serpentard, sommes capables de séduire, d'influencer, ou de mettre dans notre poche, les gens sans nous attacher à eux. Tu crois peut-être que tu l'as rendu meilleur et qu'il est plus de votre côté, mais tu te trompes. Regulus est et restera un fidèle mangemort et le jour où il devra quitter le navire, il le fera sans aucun sentiment. C'est une qualité pour certain et une faiblesse pour d'autre. Mais il est sûr que de votre côté, ça vous manque ce détachement. Regulus m'a dit également que James l'avait obligé à faire un Serment Inviolable pour qu'il ne puisse rien révéler sur vous. Je comprends votre démarche, mais c'est quand même répugnant, même pour toi Lily. Ne te rends-tu pas compte que tu accules Regulus en le poussant à trahir son maître? J'espère sérieusement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous tuera, toi et ta petite famille. Lily, tu sais que je n'aime pas avoir de dettes, c'est pourquoi j'ai accueilli à bras ouvert Sirius qui est retourné au Square Grimmaurd. Il m'a carrément abordé dans un coin discret du Chemin de Traverse, il n'est pas très content que Regulus ai, je cite __"mis la main sur le manoir", il s'est disputé avec James, visiblement et m'a demandé de l'accueillir au Square Grimmaurd. Il m'a aussi dit que ma sœur Bellatrix était après lui. Il y a des choses que Bellatrix ne comprend pas, j'ai grandi avec Sirius, même s'il a mal tourné, ça reste quand même mon cousin. Voilà, tout ça pour te dire Lily, que je n'ai plus aucune dette envers la famille Potter. Il fut un temps où la famille Potter était très ami avec les Black, mais à partir du moment où tu t'es marié à James, tu as rompu la tradition de sang-pur entre nos deux familles. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais si James a déménagé et s'est marié aussi vite à toi, c'est parce que ses parents n'ont pas très bien prit le fait que vous étiez ensemble. Ils en ont beaucoup voulu à ton mari, et la famille Black a estimé que ce n'était pas la peine de rester ami avec une famille qui tolérait les Sang-de-Bourbe. Qui aurait crût que les gentils Aurors, comme le père de James, ne t'accepterait pas? Une dette réglée et une dette réglée Lily, on est d'accord que je ne te dois plus rien. Malgré tout, tu me dois des nouvelles de Regulus, et même si ça m'arrache la main d'écrire ça, je te remercie de l'avoir accueilli dans ton manoir. J'attends cette lettre que tu pourrais écrire, si tu n'es pas morte avant._

_Narcissa_

Maintenant, il apprenait que sa mère faisait de la magie noire et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait réussi à battre Voldemort. Elle l'avait combattu plusieurs fois en le prenant à son propre jeu, mais elle devait être forte dans son domaine. Génial, dit Harry à haute voix d'un ton ironique, ma mère faisait de la magie noire. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne savait, mais en tout cas ses parents se battaient contre Voldemort du côté de _l'Ordre du Phénix_. La deuxième lettre était écrite pas sa mère et inachevé, comme si elle avait été interrompu. La date se trouvait en haut à droit, et c'était le jour de sa mort.

_Chère Narcissa,_

_Tu n'as pas à savoir comment vont mon mari et mon fils. Je ne te demande pas comment vont Drago et Lucius. Vous avez ce tic dans la famille de toujours penser que tout vous appartient. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que tu nous as rendu service. Mais le problème avec toi Narcissa, c'est que ce n'est jamais gratuit. Tu dis avoir remboursé ta dette, mais tu te réserve le droit de me demander un service que je ne pourrais pas refuser, même si ce que tu demandes me répugne, parce que tu auras accueilli Sirius chez toi. Tu peux faire tes grands discours comme quoi Sirius est ton cousin, mais en réalité tu l'as juste fait par intérêt. Ce n'est pas parce que Regulus habite dans notre manoir, qu'on va boire le thé ensemble parlant des potins du monde sorcier. Surtout pas après ce que tu as fait à Molly sur le Chemin de Traverse, en l'humiliant en public. Tu as failli utiliser la magie sur elle, ça a fait la une de la presse à cause de toi. Tu veux savoir si Regulus va bien? Oui, il va bien, et contrairement à ce que tu crois, nous sommes amis et nous nous sommes bien rapprochés ces derniers temps. Des fois, je me demande si vous êtes de la même famille. Je te signale que Regulus était d'accord pour faire ce Serment Inviolable, et c'est la moindre des choses quand on sait qu'il est mangemort. Comme tu l'as dit, on doit se protéger et on a pris nos précautions. Si on a un problème, ce ne sera certainement pas à cause de Regulus. Mis à part Sirius, je me demande si ce n'est pas le…_

La lettre s'arrêtait à ce moment-là et comporté une grosse tâche d'encre noir. Harry pensif sortit du bureau et se rendit à la dernière pièce de l'étage, qui était également celle qui l'intéressait le plus. Elle se situait au bout du couloir, au milieu, mettant fin à l'alignement des portes de droite à gauche. _Chambre d'Harry Potter_. Ça avait été sa chambre. Il y entra et trouva une pièce sombre, sentant l'humidité. Un vent glacial s'engouffrait par la fenêtre cassée, en cette chaude journée d'été. L'atmosphère de la chambre était lourde. La fenêtre était détruite, ainsi qu'une partie du mur de celle-ci. On savait que quelque chose d'étrange s'était passé. Harry sentait la noirceur de la magie qui avait été employé ici. Il y avait des jouets en bois répandus sur le parquet, et au centre de la pièce trônait un lit de bébé. Harry s'en approcha avec émotion. Alors, c'était ici que tout s'était passé. Dans cette pièce que son destin avait été scellé. Il suffisait de très peu chose. Les circonstances auraient étés différentes, la fin aurait été différente. Les détails. Tout n'était qu'une question de détails. Harry se demanda tout d'un coup qu'elle aurait été sa vie si ses parents étaient toujours en vie. Si seulement il pouvait se souvenir de ses parents quand il avait un an. Il aimerait tant avoir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Puis dans un coin, il vit une lueur blanche transparente. Il fronça les sourcils. Il aperçut, ce qui ressemblait à une femme avec des couleurs tellement pâle que l'on voyait le jour à travers. Elle avait de long cheveux bouclé jusqu'à la taille roux, elle avait les yeux verts. Harry reconnu immédiatement qui c'était, mais n'y croyait pas trop. Elle se redressa pour flotter dans les airs de toute sa haute.

_ Harry, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Maman, s'étonna-t-il. Tu es un fantôme, affirma-t-il plein d'espoir.

_ Un souvenir, rectifia-t-elle. Je suis Lily ta mère, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Ce sortilège prendra fin une heure après t'avoir rencontré.

_ Tu savais que j'allais venir, sourit Harry.

_ C'était une évidence. Je répondrais à tes questions et te montrerait avec mes pouvoirs ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là.

_ Maman, appela Harry, tu m'as manqué.

_ A moi aussi Harry, répondit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras translucide.

Harry sentait la douce étreinte de sa mère. A ce moment-là plus rien n'avait d'importance, il était bien. Elle rompit le contact et l'observa.

_ Tu as bien grandit depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Qu'es-tu devenu pendant tout ce temps?

_ Pas grand-chose, minimisa Harry. J'ai fait mes six années d'études à Poudlard, j'ai obtenu la plupart de mes B.U.S.E.

_ Tu as dut affronter Voldemort plusieurs fois.

_ Oui, malheureusement, dès ma première année.

_ Il a donc trouvé un moyen de vaincre la mort et de revenir.

_ Tu n'étais pas au courant? Testa Harry.

_ Non, mais j'ai vu ce soir-là, qu'il n'était pas mort. Il était réduit à un esprit, mais il avait beaucoup plus de pouvoir que ce que tout le monde a pensé.

_ Comment tu le sais? interrogea Harry avec suspicion.

_ Ce sortilège est conçu pour tout absorber après ma mort. C'est de la très grande magie tu sais, mais comme toute magie, elle a ses limites et un but.

_ C'est de la magie noire? demanda Harry en ayant peur de la réponse.

_ Effectivement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_ C'est la même magie qu'utilise Voldemort. Elle est mauvaise.

_ Tu as les mêmes préjugés que ton père. Je ne lui ai jamais dit que j'utilisais cette magie par peur de sa réaction. Je reconnais, qu'à la fin, j'ai beaucoup perdu en moralité. C'est vrai, cette magie a un effet néfaste sur l'utilisateur, elle est addictive et peut endommager une partie du cerveau. Elle fait aussi perde au sorcier tous discernements. Mais, cela m'a permis de battre Voldemort trois fois. C'est sûrement la plus puissante des magies, et pour c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est aussi dangereuse. Je ne souhaite pas que tu tombes dans la magie noire, mais si tu veux battre Voldemort c'est la seule solution.

_ Je me vengerais pour ce qu'il vous a fait, mais je n'ai pas envie de devenir comme lui en utilisant la magie noire.

_ Tu n'es pas comme lui, tu ne le seras jamais. L'intention compte énormément dans la magie noire, et tes motivations sont pures, Harry.

_ Je sais, mais ce n'est pas très bon de pratiquer cette magie. C'est Regulus qui te l'a apprise?

_ Oui, c'est lui. Je suppose que tu as vu sa chambre.

_ Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi accueillir Regulus?

_ Je devais un service à Narcissa. Elle avait fait en sorte qu'une certaine loi contre les née-moldu ne passe pas. C'était une dette.

_ Pourquoi ne pas avoir refusé? C'était un mangemort. En plus, il devait être mort.

_ Tu ne peux pas vraiment refuser une dette avec Narcissa, parce qu'il y a plus ou moins de la magie là-dessous.

_ C'est uniquement pour ça que Regulus était là?

_ Oui, je ne sais pas comment est Narcissa aujourd'hui, mais à l'époque elle avait des dettes partout, aussi bien avec les gens de l'_Ordre_ que mangemorts.

_ De ce que j'en sais, elle n'est plus du tout comme ça, remarqua Harry. Tu étais ami avec Regulus?

_ Oui, enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

_ Comment ça?

_ Je vais te montrer.

Elle agita la main et une bulle blanchâtre apparu. Cette magie était vraiment puissante, se dit-il. Sa mère avait réussi à créer un souvenir qui durait jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive et qui avait ses propres pouvoirs sans baguette magique.

_ Passes la tête dans la bulle, conseilla-t-elle. Tu assisteras à la scène comme si tu y étais.

Harry approuva rapidement et plongea sa tête dans une sorte de brouillard blanc. Il reconnut le bureau de James et Lily Potter qu'il avait visité plus tôt.

_Sa mère, avec sa longue chevelure rousse bouclée était en train d'écrire une lettre. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, brun avec des yeux bleus, entra en ouvrant brusquement la porte._

__ Regulus, dit Lily en se retournant vers lui la baguette à la main. Tu m'as fait peur._

__ Je n'ai pas le temps de parler Lily. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en route pour votre manoir. Je viens te faire mes adieux._

__ C'est impossible, avec le sort du Gardien du Secret on est très bien protégé. Tu n'as rien put dire vu que tu as fait un Serment Inviolable._

__ Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Peter._

__ Peter, il ne serait pas capable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit._

__ Tu te trompes Lily. Peter se sentait frustré et dévalorisé, il a trouvé de la reconnaissance ailleurs._

__ Peter, non, s'affola-t-elle en y croyant enfin._

__ J'ai essayé de vous prévenir, mais James disait que c'était une tentative de vous monter les uns contre les autres._

__ Alors c'est vrai, il arrive._

__ Oui, Lily._

__ Et toi tu ne fais rien?_

__ A quoi tu t'attendais? Je suis un mangemort. Je te préviens quelques minutes avant, c'est déjà une haute trahison, crois-moi. _

__ Regulus, qu'est-ce que je dois faire?_

__ Tu n'as pas le temps de prendre Harry et de fuir. Prends tes dispositions. Sers-toi de la magie noire pour le protéger et vu que tu as combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres trois fois, il est décent de croire que tu peux le battre une nouvelle fois._

__ Regulus s'il te plait, reste. Nous sommes amis._

__ Je ne peux pas Lily, débita-t-il d'un ton froid en la serrant dans ses bras. Je ne suis pas ton ami. Tu as fait une erreur en le croyant, comme avec Peter, Fit-il remarquer avant de transplaner._

Le souvenir s'estompa et Harry retrouva sa chambre poussiéreuse.

_ C'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu Regulus avant de me faire tuer par Voldemort. Je croyais que c'était mon ami. Harry, avec les temps qui courent je te conseil d'être méfiant.

_ Oui, je comprends. Pourquoi, même Sirius m'a dit que Regulus avait été mort des années auparavant?

_ Sirius ne s'est jamais réellement entendu avec son frère. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup, mais avaient des relations conflictuelles qui pouvaient aller très loin. Je pense que pour lui, son frère était mort à ce moment-là, c'est pour cette raison qu'il t'a dit ça.

_ Sauf que personne ne m'a dit la vérité.

_ Personne ne savait, même pas Dumbledore. Il n'y avait que James, Sirius, Lupin et moi. Et Peter aussi. Ils faisaient des messes basses, j'aurais dut me douter que ça avait un rapport, murmura-t-elle pensive.

_ Lupin, lui aussi il ne m'a rien dit.

_ C'était un sujet délicat et secret, il ne pouvait juste pas l'annoncer au déjeuner.

_ Il est toujours vivant, informa Harry.

_ Tant mieux.

_ Maman.

_ Oui, mon ange.

_ Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi papa n'avait pas mis sa cape d'invisibilité, quand Voldemort est arrivé.

_ Dumbledore ne te l'a pas dit, n'est-ce pas?

_ Dit quoi?

_ Ton père n'avait pas sa cape d'invisibilité le jour de l'attaque, pour la simple et bonne raison que Dumbledore l'avait. Il l'examinait parce qu'il la soupçonnait d'être un objet magique rare.

_ C'est-à-dire?

_ Il semblerait que cette cape rende un peu trop invisible. C'est un héritage des Peverell, elle est dans la famille de ton père depuis des générations.

_ Il me l'a restitué, mais il ne m'a jamais rien dit.

_ Ça ne m'étonne pas de Dumbledore. Je suis contente que tu la possède. C'est ce que ton père aurait voulu. C'est un objet magique unique et extrêmement précieux. Fais attention à qui tu la prête.

_ C'est juste une cape d'invisibilité, dit Harry sans comprendre.

_ C'est une cape spéciale. Harry, promets-moi que tu vas faire attention à ne pas perdre cette cape.

_ Je ferais attention, c'est la cape de papa. C'est tout ce qui me reste de lui. Donc, vous êtes mort à cause de Dumbledore.

_ En quelque sorte. Mais même si ton père aurait pu se sauver, ce n'était pas mon cas. Et James n'aurait pas voulu me laisser ici avec toi. Harry.

_ Oui.

_ Méfis-toi de Dumbledore.

_ Pourquoi?

_ J'ai toujours pensé qu'il cachait quelque chose. C'est un grand sorcier, il n'y a pas de doutes là-dessus, mais ces méthodes sont parfois douteuses. Il fait ça et ça pour gagner contre Voldemort et faire le bien, mais au final il se sert des gens sans se soucier des conséquences.

_ Je sais, se contenta de susurrer Harry d'un air morose.

_ Il a essayé de t'utiliser contre Voldemort, n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui, avoua Harry.

_ Et maintenant tu n'as plus le choix parce qu'il est après toi.

_ Oui.

_ Ne le fais pas parce que Dumbledore te le demande, fais-le pour toi. Ce n'est pas lui qui dirige ta vie.

_ Dumbledore est mort.

_ Quoi, il est mort. A part toi il n'y a plus personne digne de s'opposer à Voldemort, n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui. Je suis visiblement le seul capable de le battre.

_ Harry, je suis désolé qu'un tel poids repose sur tes épaules à ton âge. Il va falloir que tu t'entraînes, que tu apprennes de nouveaux sorts.

_ C'est du suicide, désespéra Harry.

_ Harry, tu es mon fils et celui de James, tu vas y arriver.

Il soupira. Sa mère était pleine d'illusions. Si seulement c'était vrai. Tout d'un coup, Lily devint plus translucide.

_ Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'affola-t-il.

_ C'est le sortilège qui est en train de s'estomper. Mon ange, il faut que je te montre ce qui s'est réellement passé ce soir-là, juste avant et juste après ma mort. Dumbledore n'a pas dut te donner la version longue, mais en gros ton père a été tué en bas et moi en haut.

Avec sa main, elle fit apparaitre une nouvelle bulle. Harry plongea dans ce brouillard comme précédemment.

_Harry reconnu la porte de pierre qui vola en éclat qui dévoila Voldemort accompagné d'une femme châtain clair dont il ne vit pas très bien le visage caché par une capuche. Son père arriva en courant sa baguette pointée sur eux._

__ James, ravi de te revoir, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix glaciale en faisant tourner sa baguette calmement entre ses mains._

__ Tu es venue pour Lily, c'est ça?_

__ Non, pour ton fils à cause de la prophétie. C'est pour ça que je vais te laisser une opportunité. Tu me laisses passer et tu as la vie sauve._

__ Je ne te laisserais pas passer. Lily, Voldemort est là, avertit-il._

__ Tu es bien un Gryffondor, un Serpentard aurait pensé à ses intérêts._

__ Lily t'a battu trois fois._

__ Avec de la magie noire. C'est ironique, n'est-ce pas? Elle a retourné mes armes contre moi._

__ Elle ne ferait jamais de magie noire. _

__ Vous n'avez pas parlé, constata-t-il. Je viens ici pour accomplir une mission qui pourrait être dangereuse pour moi. Comme tu es un Sang-Pur, je te laisse le choix. Ecartes-toi James Potter et tu vivras._

__ Hors de question, rétorqua-t-il._

__ Alors je vais te tuer, même si l'idée ne m'enchante pas tellement. C'est du gâchis. Avada Kedavra, lança-t-il sa baguette pointée sur lui._

_James évita de justesse le rayon de lumière verte en se déplaçant au dernier moment sur la droite. Il pointa à son tour sa baguette sur Voldemort. _

__ Agua Patronus, Fit-il un mouvement compliqué du poignet._

_Un cerf de taille normal composé d'eau apparut à côté de James. En prenant son élan, il s'élança vers Voldemort et s'évapora dans un nuage de fumé sur une barrière transparente._

__ Bien essayé Potter, mais pas assez pour m'arrêter, retentit la voix glaciale du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

__ Serpensortia, lança la jeune femme sans aucune émotion._

_Un grand serpent jaillit de sa baguette se faufilant doucement vers lui, le faisant reculer._

__ Vulgis Avum, répliqua-t-il vivement._

_Le grand serpent devint soudain une nuée d'oiseaux blancs qui montèrent et disparurent dans les airs._

__ Silencio Maxima, s'acharna la jeune femme d'un calme olympien faisant danser sa baguette avec grâce dans sa main. Oculto._

_Rien ne se passa. L'éclaire de lumière banche s'était écrasé contre un mur invisible._

__ Félicitation Potter, tu as réussit un Protego sans le prononcer, dit-elle __avec un sourire vainqueur. _Destructo Proteg, Endoloris, enchaîna-t-elle à une vitesse fulgurante.

_Le bouclier invisible vola en morceau et James Potter se retrouva en train de se tordre de douleur au sol._

__ Tellement facile, murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres presque à regret. Merci, s'adressa-t-il à la femme ce qui étonna Harry. Avada Kedavra._

_Les tremblements de son père cessèrent, sa voix disparue et son corps resta sans vie. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette femme. Elle était intervenue sans demander l'aide de Voldemort et celui-ci l'avait même remercié, elle devait donc avoir un certain statut. Elle avait aidé le Seigneur des Ténèbres à tuer son père. Son père arrivait à tenir à Voldemort, si elle ne l'avait pas pris par surprise, ils auraient eu un beau duel. Il n'avait pas une grand étendue de ce qu'elle pouvait faire, mais elle avait réussir à détruire un Protego et faisait preuve d'une rapidité. Bellatrix n'était pas aussi puissante, n'est-ce pas? Quoique…Il se souvint du duel qu'ils avaient eu, aucun d'eux n'avaient gagnés et elle ne lui avait pas montré tout son potentiel. Mais la femme qui l'accompagnait semblait avoir les cheveux plus clairs. _

__ Je crois que maintenant je peux saluer Lily, tu restes là._

__ Maître vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je vienne avec vous?_

__ Lily est à moi, il hors de question que tu sois là. S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, préviens les autres en leur disant que j'ai disparu, mais que je reviendrais._

__ Bien maître._

_Le souvenir changea. Lily sortait de son bureau et entendit les cris de son mari. Elle fut prise de peur avec une expression horrifiée._

__ Regulus disait vrai, murmura-t-elle en état de choc. Harry, réalisa-t-elle soudain._

_Elle se précipita soudain dans une autre pièce et en sortit avec une fiole de couleur rose pâle. Elle alla jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry, et le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il pleurait._

__ Ton père est mort Harry, lui confia-t-elle en le berçant, mais je vais te protéger, il va falloir être courageux._

_Elle enleva le petit bouchon de liège et lui fit ingurgiter la potion. Il se convulsa, tandis qu'elle continuait à le bercer. De la mousse rose se forma aux coins de ses lèvres, le bébé ne semblait pas bien se porter._

_Harry regardait la scène dans le souvenir de Lily, et se demandait ce qu'elle lui faisait. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'on lui avait cachées._

__ C'est bien Harry, murmura sa mère. Je suis tellement désolé de t'infliger ça, c'est pour ton bien. _

_Elle sortit une dague d'une poche de sa robe de sorcier et se trancha sans aucune hésitation la paume de sa main dans le sens de la largeur. Du sang coula et elle mit aussitôt sur le front d'Harry. Tout en le tenant, elle sortit sa baguette magique et psalmodia une longue formule. Le petit convulsa de nouveau et la mère paraissait à pâlir à vue d'œil. Elle entailla le front du bébé et mélangea son sang avec le sien. Ensuite, elle referma la blessure avec sa baguette et le remit dans le lit où il s'était arrêté de pleurer. Elle referma elle-même sa propre blessure et prononça à voix basse une série de mots inaudible. Une forme fantomatique sortit de sa baguette et disparu dans les airs. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Voldemort._

__ Je t'attendais, lui dit-elle d'un ton féroce._

__ Je veux juste ton fils, aucun mal ne te sera fait._

__ Je ne te le laisserais pas le tuer juste parce que tu as peur de la prophétie. Tu provoques ta chute. Le pouvoir t'a aveuglé Tom. Avant tu étais un génie meilleur que Dumbledore, maintenant tu es un mage noir comme les autres. Tu ne réfléchis plus, tu tues encore et encore._

__ J'ai un but contrairement à toi._

__ Tu t'es perdu._

__ Silence. Je n'ai plus à te parler, laisses-moi passer._

__ Hors de question._

__ Tu as fait de la magie noire Lily, je le sens. Qu'est-ce que tu prépares?_

__ Ce qu'il faut pour que tu ne tues pas mon fils._

__ Je vais quand même le faire. Aucune magie ne peut annuler le sortilège de la mort, tu le sais._

_Elle sortit sa baguette magique. Voldemort leva les yeux au ciel._

__ Ce n'est pas sérieux, dit-il en sortant également la sienne. Tu parais très affaiblit magiquement, tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre?_

__ Il faut essayer._

__ Même en apprenant la magie noire vous restez des Gryffondor, hein?_

__ Toujours._

__ Tu dis que je me suis perdu, mais toi tu es bête Lily. _

_Il prononça une formule qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Le bouclier qu'avait fait sa mère ne servit à rien, puisqu'il avait maintenant un cercle de flammes rouge autours d'elle. Elles étaient plus grande qua sa mère et se rapprochaient d'elle peu à peu. Etant entouré de toute part, elle hurla. Harry avait du mal à ne pas détourner les yeux._

__ Arrêtes Tom, cria-t-elle. Arrête._

__ Supplies-moi de tuer, ordonna-t-il._

__ Tues-moi à la place d'Harry, implora-t-elle en se mettant à genoux. Je t'en supplie Tom._

_Le cercle de feu cessa découvrant une Lily épuisée et à genoux._

__ Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu le ferais un jour, s'étonna-t-il. Tu sais, tu aurais vraiment une bonne mangemort si tu avais voulu._

__ Je t'ai quand même battu plusieurs fois._

__ Pas vraiment, il n'y a que Dumbledore qui peut me battre._

__ Mais alors,…_

__ Je voulais te tester, voir jusqu'où tu étais prête à aller. J'ai été très intéressé quand tu as utilisés la magie noire. Je n'ai jamais révélé la totalité de mes pouvoirs devant toi, comme ce feu aujourd'hui qui aurait pu te tuer directement._

__ Ce sortilège est horrible._

__ Je sais, c'est pour ça que je l'ai utilisé. C'est une bonne tactique pour faire plier l'ennemi._

_Elle cracha à ses pieds. Furieux, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'attrapa par les cheveux et mit à sa hauteur en la regardant de ses yeux rouges._

__ Te tuer n'était qu'une option, mais je vais être obligé de le faire Lily. Excuses-toi._

__ Non, répondit-elle alors qu'elle faisait un mouvement de baguette._

_Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir, Voldemort lui arracha des mains._

__ N'essayes pas de faire n'importe quoi. Tu reveux peut-être une dose de flammes. Très bien, leva-t-il de nouveau sa baguette._

__ C'est bon Tom, excuses-moi. _

__ Tu es plus intelligente que ton mari._

__ Epargne Harry._

__ Tu ne me rejoindra jamais, n'est-ce pas?_

__ Non._

__ Alors Harry sera tué et toi aussi, répliqua-t-il froidement en la poussant au sol._

_Sa tête frappa douloureusement le sol. Sa vision devint floue, elle n'était plus capable de réagir._

__ Avada Kedavra, retentirent les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_La seul chose que Lily vue c'est une vague lumière verte arriver droit sur elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'elle était déjà morte._

__ Désolé Lily, tu aurais vraiment fait une excellente mangemort. A nous Harry, se pencha-t-il au-dessus du berceau. Avada Kedavra, répéta-t-il._

_L'éclair vert rebondit sur Harry pour venir à toute vitesse sur Voldemort qui ne put rien faire. Une lumière d'un noir d'ivoire, jaillit dans la chambre et fit exploser une vitre. Quand cela s'estompa, il ne restait plus qu'un petit nuage de fumé noire translucide avec deux yeux rouges._

__ La magie sacrificielle et la magie du sang. Deux puissantes magies qui appartiennent aux magies les plus noires. Félicitation Lily, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe en serait capable. Ce n'est pas terminé, quand je reviendrais, je m'occuperais de toi Harry Potter._

Harry revint à la réalité en face du souvenir de sa mère qui était pratiquement effacé.

_ Voldemort te voulais vraiment comme mangemort.

_ Je ne savais pas, je l'ai appris ce soir-là.

_ Pourquoi tu lui as dit que c'était un génie?

_ Parce que c'était le cas. Il a toujours été psychopathe depuis que je l'ai connu, mais quand j'étais petite il prévoyait plusieurs coup à l'avance, trompait tout le monde et sortait toujours vainqueur. Sauf qu'à un moment donné ça n'a plus été le cas. La magie noire a obscurcit son jugement, il allait toujours plus loin en meurtre en cruauté et en voulant atteindre les sommets de la magie noire, il devenait un ennemi qu'il était nécessaire de battre, c'est pourquoi l'Ordre s'est créé. C'est triste à dire, mais s'il n'avait pas perdu les pédales, on aurait probablement rien fait. Il fallait que quelqu'un l'arrête.

_ Et ce quelqu'un c'est moi.

_ Ça n'a pas à être toi Harry. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es dans la prophétie que…

_ Je suis obligé, vu que Voldemort me poursuit. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec la magie noire pour que je survive.

_ J'espère pour toi que tu n'apprendras jamais ces branches de la magie noire. Ce sont des magies très néfastes pour l'utilisateur et ici, tout était basé sur mon sacrifice. Le but était que Voldemort me tue pour sauver ta vie.

_ Pourquoi tu as fait ça? interrogea Harry en colère.

_ Pour te garder en vie et aussi parce que la magie noire commençait à faire des ravages sur moi. Quand j'ai compris que James allait se faire tuer, j'ai compris que je n'avais plus rien à perdre, mais tout à y gagner en te sauvant la vie. Harry, mon temps est venu.

Ce qui restait du souvenir s'évapora dans les airs. Harry avait tellement d'autres questions à lui poser, mais il y voyait plus clair. Il resta là, un instant, dans l'obscurité de sa vielle chambre à regarder le vide, comme s'il espérait qu'elle allait revenir. Un espoir vain. Il soupira et se décida finalement à sortir. Il en avait tellement apprit qu'il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Son père semblait assez conforme à l'image qu'on lui avait dite, même s'il avait quand même fait un Serment Inviolable avec Regulus. Sa mère par contre, elle s'est bien sacrifiée pour lui, mais ce n'est pas du tout le personnage que l'on décrivait. Harry avait l'impression de prendre un coup de massues derrière la tête. Il descendit l'escalier, passa sur le seuil où son père s'était fait tuer, et sortit dans le jardin. Discrètement, il regagna la rue en remettant la capuche de sa cape comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il reprit la petite la petite allée commerçante, repassa devant la voyante et se dirigea vers l'église.

Une fois devant le cimetière à côté de l'église, il eut la même sensation de malaise qu'à son arrivé. Peut-être que Voldemort avait mis des Détraqueurs dans le cimetière pour le prévenir de son arrivée. Déterminé à se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents, mais pas rassuré du tout, il entra dans le cimetière. Il y avait de la brume blanche qui ne donnait pas beaucoup de visibilité. Harry lut le nom des tombes, beaucoup était des noms de sorciers dont il avait déjà entendu parler. Il y avait donc beaucoup de sorcier à Godric's Hollow. Il finit par trouver une tombe majestueuse en pierre indiquant James et Lily Potter. Il vit avec étonnement que quelqu'un avait déposé des fleurs blanches fraîchement coupées. Il prit peur lorsqu'il vit un corbeau se poser juste en face de lui sur la tombe. Puis, soudain une dizaine de corbeaux beaucoup trop noirs tournèrent au-dessus de lui dans des cercles concentriques. Il sortit sa baguette, la peur au ventre ne sachant que faire. Plusieurs éclairs de lumière verte apparurent et les corbeaux tombèrent comme des mouches à ses pieds. Comme si le spectacle n'était pas assez terrifiant, ils maculaient le sol de tâches de sang. Harry crut qu'il allait vomir.

_ Bonjour Potter, fit une voix derrière lui, ça faisait un bail. Un éclair vert, peut-être?

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre? Le voyage dans le temps va venir plus tard.

Je serais ravie d'avoir des Reviews constructives. N'hésitais pas à donner votre avis.

Avis à tous les lecteurs, je n'ai pas abandonnée mes autres fanfictions, je ralentis un peu, mais il y aura toujours des chapitres.

Merci beaucoup à tous mes lecteurs.

Bisous. Au prochain chapitre, ou sur une autre de mes fanfictions.


	2. Chapter 2 Au revoir

Bonjour à tous,

Je mets en ligne le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction. Il y a un peu de guimauve, ça ne me ressemble pas, mais comme il n'y en aura pas beaucoup ensuite, j'ai trouvé que ça allait bien ici.

Je remercie Sheltan qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre malgré ces problèmes informatique et pour le travail fantastique qu'il fait à chaque fois.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Au revoir**

Le visage d'Harry se durcit en reconnaissant la voix et la personne en face de lui. Une femme avec de longs cheveux bruns bouclés épais, des paupières lourdes, un visage émacié qui semblait avoir récupéré des forces, oui Harry la connaissait, même trop bien.

_ Bellatrix, se contenta-t-il de dire d'un ton plein de ressentiment. J'aurais dut m'en douter.

Mais en réalité, il était soulagé que ce ne soit pas Voldemort. D'ailleurs pourquoi avait-il envoyé Bellatrix?

_ Tu aurais dut. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait pas laissé un endroit aussi évident sans surveillance? Il savait que tu viendrais ici Potter, il connaissait exactement tes intentions. Il peut lire en toi comme un livre ouvert, il sait exactement qui tu es et ce que tu veux.

_ C'est faux, Voldemort ne me connait pas, douta-t-il soudain.

_ Ne prononce pas son nom, beugla-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur lui. Pourtant, tu es ici Potter, exactement comme il l'avait prédit. Tout comme il savait que tu viendrais au ministère pour récupérer la prophétie. Tu aurais pu faire un bon mangemort si tu étais de son côté tu sais.

_ Qu'est-ce tu veux? s'énerva-t-il.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur elle. Il voulait se venger. Cette femme avait tuée son parrain. Son bras trembla. La dernière fois qu'il avait lancé le _Doloris_, ça ne s'était pas très bien passé. Il devait le faire pour se venger, pour Sirius.

_ Vas-y Potter, lances ce _Doloris_, je sais que tu en as envie, mais tu as peur.

_ Je n'ai pas peur, répliqua-t-il vivement.

_ Alors prouves-le Potter. Rappelles-toi de ce que je t'ai dit la première fois.

Harry s'en rappelait maintenant. Elle lui avait dit qu'il fallait vraiment vouloir la souffrance de l'autre et y prendre plaisir.

__Endoloris_, lança-t-il sur Bellatrix.

Celle-ci se contenta de s'écarter pour laisser passer le pâle éclair de lumière rose. Harry avait ressenti, faiblement, quelque chose de froid au fond de lui. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer de quoi il s'agissait.

_ Bien mieux que la dernière fois, minauda-t-elle, mais encore faible. Je savais que tu l'avais en toi Potter, il faut juste le vouloir, or tu ne le veux pas. Ceci-dit, un côté sombre très intéressant, pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

_ Je n'ai pas de côté sombre, répliqua-t-il, _Stupefix_.

__Protego_, se protégea-t-elle en retour. Bien plus que tu ne le crois Potter. Dommage que tu ne l'exploites pas d'avantage.

Elle fut tellement rapide qu'Harry eut du mal à éviter le jais rouge qui fonçait droit sur lui.

_ Trêve de bavardage, je vais te tuer, comme j'ai tué mon cher cousin.

_ Ne parles pas de Sirius, cria-t-il. _Impedimenta_.

__Protego_, tu n'as pas encore comprit Potter que la magie bénigne n'a aucun effet sur moi. Regardes, je vais te montrer. _Empediem_.

Le sort projeta Harry en arrière contre une pierre tombale. Il se redressa douloureusement et brandit sa baguette d'une main tremblante. Elle va me tuer, pensa-t-il. Il était clair que Bellatrix était plus forte que lui. Il se sentait tellement faible, comme lors de sa quatrième année. Les prunelles d'Harry s'assombrirent, et un sentiment glacial montait en lui. Il voulait se venger de Bellatrix, il souhaitait la voir à terre plus que tout au monde.

__Sectumsempra_, s'éleva sa voix froide et beaucoup top calme alors qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas se relever.

Bellatrix para facilement le sortilège avec une sorte de fumée noire. Harry avait la vue brouillée, même avec ses lunettes cassées, mais il continua en enchaînant avec le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit.

_ Voilà ton côté sombre, triompha-t-elle, je le savais, je le sa…

__Diffindo_, contre-attaqua-t-il alors qu'il avait réussi à s'assoir.

Bellatrix surprise, fit un geste maladroit de baguette qui dévia le sort sur sa jambe. Elle poussa un hurlement. Une entaille venait de se former sur son genou, le tulle noir de sa robe fuchsia, commençait à s'imbiber de sang qui dégoulinait le long de son mollet. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé, qu'un simple _Diffindo _sur une personne pouvait faire ça. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait lancé ce sort que sur des objets. Les mots étaient venus tout seul, comme s'il n'avait pas pu les retenir. Sa victoire temporaire lui redonna assez de force pour qu'il puisse se relever, mais il souffrait énormément de la cheville. Il savait que c'était le moment de réattaquer, mais il n'avait jamais vu Bellatrix blessée auparavant. Elle était échevelée, portait une robe à bretelle rose fuchsia excessivement chargée en dentelle et en tulle noir. Harry se surprit à penser qu'elle paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que son âge. Elle semblait avoir rajeunit depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré au ministère...Peut-être, était-ce Azkaban? Sirius aussi paraissait avoir prit dix ans de plus. Il ne savait pas quoi penser en la voyant dans cet état-là. Il ne ressentait aucune culpabilité, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, ce n'était que justice. Il voulait la faire souffrir autant que lui avait souffert avec la mort de Sirius. Ce qui dérangeait le plus Harry, c'était qu'il aimait la voir comme ça. Il sentit une intense satisfaction l'envahir. Les paroles que lui avait dites Bellatrix sur le _Doloris _au ministère prenaient maintenant tous leurs sens. Il pensait comme elle. Il se dit qu'il avait le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard, dans l'immédiat il devait la détruire. Avant même qu'il ait pu faire quoique ce soit, Bellatrix éclata de rire en agitant frénétiquement sa baguette dans sa main.

_ Regardez qui a grandi, signifia-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Le petit Potter qui lance un _Diffindo_ sur une personne. Ce sortilège est proscrit sur les sorciers parce qu'il est proche de certains sorts de magie noire et peut faire beaucoup de mal.

_ C'est interdit, resta-t-il bouche-bée.

_ Je vois, le petit Potter ne le savait pas. Je trouve ça noble de ta part de vouloir te venger. Finalement, tu ressembles plus à nous qu'à ton père.

_ Je ne suis pas comme vous, répliqua-t-il.

_ Les gens changent Potter, répondit-elle avant d'avoir une grimace de douleur. Tu vas me le payer. C'est à moi de te montrer ce que je vaux réellement. Finit de jouer, ajouta-t-elle d'un air très sombre. _Endoloris_!

Bellatrix semblait ne plus rire du tout. Elle s'était redressé, des mèches sombres tombant sur son visage, des yeux brillant, sa baguette dirigée vers lui. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle semblait prise d'une fureur sans nom, et les ténèbres semblèrent s'abattre sur le cimetière. Une atmosphère lourde s'était soudain installé et Harry sentait la noirceur qui émanait de Bellatrix. Il avala difficilement. Il évita le premier _Doloris_, puis le deuxième, puis le neuvième, mais pas le dixième, par fatigue. Harry tomba une nouvelle fois à terre en se cognant violemment la tête sur une pierre tombale et se tortilla de douleur. La souffrance semblait passer dans tout son corps comme un poison. Même si ce sortilège était moins puissant que celui de Voldemort, Harry n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer.

_ Infâme sang-mêlé, hurla-t-elle, regardes-toi Potter tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre. Tu es tellement faible que je pourrais te tuer sur le champ. Tu ne sais vraiment pas à qui tu as faire. Tu m'as peut-être touché avec ton _Diffindo_, mais ce que je te réserve est pire que la mort. On va voir si tu es capable d'exploiter le côté sombre qui est en toi Potter pour me repousser.

Elle cessa le sortilège et Harry reprit ses esprits. Bellatrix dirigea sa baguette vers la pierre tombale de ses parents. Elle murmura une longue litanie de mots et une poudre compacte noire en sortit pour s'introduire dans la tombe. Qu'est-ce que Bellatrix faisait, se demanda-t-il. Il se releva une seconde fois avec la tête qui lui tournait. Le ciel, le sol, le cimetière tout entier tournait. Il avait déjà eu cette sensation-là dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il avait toujours horriblement mal au crâne. Il essaya de se rattraper comme il put aux tombes pour ne pas s'effondrer. Puis, tout d'un coup il entendit du bruit, le caveau de la famille Potter s'était ouvert. Il vit d'abord les os d'une main avec une alliance, puis deux squelettes un roux et un autre avec les cheveux brun. Ses parents. Qu'est-ce que Bellatrix avait fait? Ensorceler leurs squelettes. Des _Inferis_?

_ Tuez-le, ordonna-t-elle.

Les deux squelettes se rapprochèrent de lui, il essaya de prendre la fuite, mais il perdit l'équilibre. Il fut pétrifié d'horreur devant ses parents qui essayaient de tuer, ou plutôt les squelettes. Il se sentait pétrifié sur place et n'avait jamais ressenti une aussi grande peur. Il aperçut soudain un homme qui était apparu de nulle part qui braqua sa baguette magique. Une sorte de voile bleu foncé métallique apparu entre lui et les squelettes ce qui bloqua leur progression.

_ Bella, j'ignorais que tu étais capable d'un tel acte de magie noire.

_ Tout le monde ignore tout sur moi, Abelforth. Ne te mêles pas de mes affaires, c'est une histoire entre Potter et moi.

_ Tu as tort, je suis ton seul problème maintenant. A nous deux.

Il vit des éclairs de lumière floue qui semblait illuminer le cimetière et déchirer les ténèbres, puis plus rien. Le trou noir.

Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans un lit très confortable. Que faisait-il ici? Il regardait fixement les poutres en bois au plafond, ne se souvenant plus rien. Il remarqua que son corps était endolori, qu'il avait mal au crâne et qu'il avait un bandage autour de la tête. Puis, comme une vision d'horreur, tout ce qui s'était passé avec Bellatrix lui revint en mémoire. Y compris la partie avec les squelettes de ses parents essayant de le tuer. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Encore une fois Bellatrix avait réussi à le briser. Encore une fois, il n'était pas assez fort pour pouvoir l'affronter. Elle avait fait preuve d'un très haut niveau de magie. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant qu'elle lui vole Sirius, il fallait aussi qu'elle lui vole le cadavre de ses parents. Pourquoi lui? Il ne pensait pas que Bellatrix serait capable de se venger de façon aussi vicieuse parce qu'il l'avait réussi à la blesser avec un _Diffindo_. Après tout c'est vrai, elle aurait pu le tuer après le _Doloris_, elle l'a dit elle-même, mais non elle avait voulu voir la peur dans ses yeux, le torturer psychiquement en plus de physiquement. En plus de ça, elle l'avait incité à se servir de la magie noire et à utiliser le _Doloris_. Pourquoi? C'était comme si elle avait voulu le pervertir avant de le tuer. Ça avait très bien marché. Elle avait réussi. Harry s'était laissé avoir, mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne regrettait rien. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il en aurait été capable si elle ne l'avait pas provoqué. Elle lui avait parlé de son côté sombre, et Harry avait ressenti une grande noirceur dans sa magie. Il n'en voulait pas, et il n'était pas comme Voldemort. Il avait beau se convaincre, il avait vu une facette de lui qu'il n'avait pas aimée. C'était comme s'il ne s'était pas reconnu. Comment s'était-il sortit de là? Et qui était cet homme pour pouvoir lui tenir tête et le sauver? Il avait arrêté les squelettes avec une simple voile. Une voile impénétrable et puissant. Qui était capable d'une telle magie? Dumbledore n'était plus là. Il lui devait la vie, sans lui il serait mort. Il aurait tellement aimé que ce soit juste un horrible cauchemar.

Harry prit la décision de changer. La vérité sur ses parents n'était pas toutes roses, mais au final c'était toujours Voldemort qui les avait tués. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry trouvait qu'il était vraiment intelligent. Ceci dit il avait tué ses parents, il se vengerait. Il détruirait Lord Voldemort et ses mangemorts, pas parce que tout le monde attend qu'il le fasse, mais par pur revanche. Sa mère lui avait bien dit de ne pas tomber là-dedans, mais Harry était déterminé. Ce que lui avait fait subir Bellatrix l'avait définitivement changé. Il ne voyait plus les choses de la même façon désormais. Utiliserait-il la magie noire comme sa mère? Même si elle l'avait encouragé à le faire, c'était une des raison pour laquelle elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui sauver la vie. Elle lui avait bien répété c'était une magie néfaste et Harry avait déjà lancé le D_oloris_ et le _Sectumsempra_, c'était suffisant. Il repensa à son _Doloris _avec Bellatrix. Il était tellement proche de le réussir. De plus, il pourrait avoir besoin de ce _Doloris_ dans sa vendetta contre Voldemort. C'était tentant, mais Harry avait peur de devenir comme lui. Il se mit en position assise, mais ça tournait encore.

_ Monsieur Potter, vous feriez mieux de vous recouchez, dit un homme.

Harry sembla reconnaître le sorcier qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

_ Vous êtes celui…, commença-t-il.

_ Oui, Abelforth Dumbledore. Buvez cette potion.

Harry hocha la tête en toute confiance et but le liquide verdâtre et pâteux. Il se sentit beaucoup mieux au bout de quelques minutes.

_ Cette potion est d'une grande efficacité, avoua Harry.

_ Oui, je suis excellent dans ce domaine.

_ Dumbledore, vous êtes de la même famille qu'Albus?

_ Albus était mon frère. J'ai hérité de la place de directeur de _l'Ordre du Phénix_.

_ Où sommes-nous, considéra Harry en remarquant des murs et un plafond entièrement en bois clair, ainsi que son lit très confortable.

_ Dans une des résidences d'été de la famille Dumbledore, le cottage des Trois Signes.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Bellatrix?

_ J'ai mis une barrière de protection ténébreuse pour te protéger des squelettes et des sortilèges et ensuite je me suis battu avec Bellatrix.

_ Merci, remercia Harry, je n'aurais pas pu le faire tout seul. Qu'est devenu Bellatrix, elle est morte?

_ Non, je suis moins bon qu'elle et moins bon que mon frère. On s'est battu gentiment et j'ai fui avec toi. Bellatrix est folle, mais elle a de très grandes capacités magiques.

Harry remarqua que le frère de Dumbledore utilisait d'office le tutoiement. Bien que cet homme lui ai sauvé la vie, il se demandait s'il pouvait réellement lui faire confiance.

_ Maintenant Potter, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu es allé à Godrics'Hollow?

_ Pour trouver des réponses, reconnu Harry. Votre frère ne m'avait pas dit toute la vérité sur mes parents.

_ C'est vrai qu'Albus faisait des choses comme ça, déclara-t-il morose. Je ne suis pas lui. Je suis un tout nouveau directeur de _l'Ordre_, affirma-t-il avec les mêmes yeux bleus d'Albus. J'ai décidé que nous allions jouer au même jeu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour avoir le pouvoir à sa place.

_ Quoi? s'alarma Harry. Ça n'a jamais été une question de pouvoir, mais une question de le combattre.

_ Je sais Potter, seulement notre petit Seigneur des Ténèbres veut à tout prix avoir la main mise sur le ministère. Nous devons à tout prix l'en empêcher, si non c'est la fin de nous tous. J'ai convaincu le ministre de fermer Poudlard et d'enseigner au ministère.

_ C'était vous.

_ Une de mes meilleur idée, mais ils se sont débrouillés pour trafiquer certains points comme l'âge d'éducation et les examens. Quelqu'un du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres a essayé de tourner cette réforme à son avantage. Tu viendras dans mon bureau, j'aurais quelque chose à te montrer.

_ D'accord, approuva Harry.

_ Bellatrix t'a bien amoché. Fracture du crâne, foulure de la cheville et quelques vertèbres et côtes fêlées, plus un _Doloris_. Ta cheville et tes vertèbres sont guéris, mais tu pourrais encore avoir des maux de tête.

Abelforth déroula le bandage de la tête d'Harry. Il était maculé de sang à l'arrière. Harry grimaça, oui Bellatrix l'avait bien amoché, encore. Il devait agir, faire quelque chose. Mais plus que tout, il voulait se venger. Bellatrix avait raison, les gens changent. Elle avait dit qu'il était plus comme eux maintenant, mais ce n'était pas vrai, n'est-ce pas? Il était sûr d'une chose, il devait devenir plus fort pour pouvoir battre Voldemort, pour pouvoir en finir avec tout ça.

_ Je veux intégrer _l'Ordre_, déclara finalement Harry.

_ Pour faire ce qui est juste ou par vengeance? interrogea-t-il avec des yeux pétillant.

_ Un peu des deux, j'avoue.

_ J'aurais une mission à te confier Potter. On verra ça demain. Au fait, tes amis sont ici et sont très inquiets pour toi. Je vais leur dire que tu es réveillé et tu viendras dîner avec nous ce soir.

_ Je suis encore fatigué, dit Harry inquiet de voir Ron et Hermione.

Abelforth fronça les sourcils et sourit.

_ Je comprends, je vais simplement leur dire que tu n'es pas encore réveillé.

_ Merci, approuva Harry avec reconnaissance.

Abelforth traversa la pièce et claqua la porte derrière lui. Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter Ron et Hermione maintenant. Ils n'avaient pas pris de ses nouvelles de tout l'été, ils avaient même oublié son anniversaire. Alors oui, Harry avait pris la décision de partir seul à Godric's Hollow, parce que c'était quelque chose qu'il devait faire lui-même, sans avoir un comité derrière lui. D'ailleurs, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'aurait peut-être pas découvert la vérité. Le souvenir de sa mère ne serait pas montré. Il avait pris de gros risques, il avait même failli mourir, mais il connaissait désormais la vérité et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. Une vérité troublante, qui dérangeait, mais Harry était fixé. Avec la mère qu'il avait, il aurait finalement eut sa place à Serpentard, et Dumbledore n'avait fait que révéler ce qui lui avait été utile. Il avait l'impression d'avoir gâché sa vie. Il s'était bien fait manipuler par Albus Dumbledore, il se rendait compte maintenant que c'était comme si quelque chose, lui avait manqué jusque-là. Un côté sombre qu'il avait expérimenté pendant sa cinquième année qui n'avait pas pu s'exprimer. L'Harry Potter qu'il avait été jusqu'à présent, n'était tout simplement pas réellement lui. Il avait peur de ce qu'il était, de ce qu'il ferait, mais cela ne le rapprochait pas Voldemort, comme Albus Dumbledore lui avait répété, mais de sa mère. Il n'utiliserait pas la magie noire, qui finalement avait eu raison de sa mère, mais il détruirait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il deviendrait plus fort, étudierait de nouveaux sortilèges, tout serait bon pour voir la dernière lueur de vie dans ses prunelles rouge carmin. Il ferait seul, Harry n'avait pas l'intention d'embarquer Ron et Hermione là-dedans, s'ils étaient toujours ses amis. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'accorder sa confiance au frère d'Albus.

Abelforth Dumbledore, nouveau directeur de _l'Ordre_ lui paraissait plus indulgent. Il ne l'avait pas particulièrement invectivé, alors qu'il avait dut lui sauver la vie, et Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Il avait un côté léger, ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose, puisque c'était lui qui avait fait fermer Poudlard. Ce qui avait étonné Harry, c'était qu'il semblait vouloir utiliser les mêmes méthodes que Voldemort pour l'anéantir. Ils jouaient à un jeu d'échec en se faisant chacun des coups-bas. Les pièces blanches devenaient grises pour battre les noirs. Il lui avait semblé complètement différent de son frère, mais il lui avait parlé avec tellement d'habilité, qu'Harry se méfiait de lui. Il pouvait être manipulateur pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Visiblement, il ne semblait pas trop aimer son frère. Harry se demanda comment il avait fait pour dresser cette barrière? Il avait senti quelque chose de sombre avant de perdre connaissance. Cela ne pouvait pas être de la magie noire, n'est-ce pas? N'empêche que Rita Skeeter avait bien dit que les frère Dumbledore connaissaient Grindelwald… Il resserra sa prise sur son oreiller, et il s'endormit.

Quand il se réveilla, la lumière avait décliné, il faisait nuit. Il se leva, sortit de sa chambre et descendit l'escalier en bois de sapin. Il se retrouva dans un petit hall et regarda par une fenêtre. De ce qu'il voyait dans l'obscurité, le cottage était au bord d'un grand lac. De toute évidence, il ne se trouvait plus à Godric's Hollow.

_ En Écosse, dit une voix derrière lui qui n'était que celle d'Abelforth. Différent de Godrics'Hollow qui se trouve dans le Hampshire.

_ Dans le Hampshire, je ne savais pas, répondit Harry.

Visiblement, Abelforth semblait être un expert en _Legilimancie_ et il en abusait.

_ C'est un endroit discret, perdu et bien protégé. J'ai décidé de faire les réunions de _l'Ordre_ dans la forêt aux alentours. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux Potter, tu nous rejoins pour le dîner?

_ Bien sûr, et comment avez-vous sut que j'étais à Godric's Hollow?

_ J'habite là-bas, ici ce n'est qu'une résidence secondaire qui sert pour loger quelques membres de _l'Ordre_. Le manoir Dumbledore est sur les hauteurs, quand j'ai vu les corbeaux au-dessus du cimetière, j'ai sus qu'il y avait de la magie, la lumière verte de l'_Avada Kedavra _a ensuite confirmé mes soupçons.

_ Vous avez utilisé la magie noire pour me sortir de là, n'est-ce pas? interrogea Harry.

_ Comme tu l'as sans doute apprit c'est une magie puissante Potter, un _Protego_ ou de la magie blanche n'aurait pas suffi. Si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler aux autres, la version officiel est que je t'ai sauvé de façon héroïque.

_ D'accord, approuva Harry.

Harry suivit Abelforth dans une pièce d'où s'élevait des éclats de conversation. Les voix cessèrent quand il entra. Il fut étonné par le spectacle qu'il vit. Il n'y avait pas

vraiment de salle à manger. Tonks, Hermione, Ginny et Ron étaient assis sur des poufs et mangeaient des frites avec une chope de bieraubeure. Avant qu'Harry ait pu réaliser, il vit une épaisse chevelure brune de mèches bouclées devant ses yeux.

_ Harry, hurla Hermione en le serrant fort dans ses bras, on a eu tellement peur.

Grâce à Merlin tu t'es réveillé.

Harry rompit l'étreinte.

_ Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur, avoua Ron.

_ Pourtant vous ne m'avez pas écrit de tout l'été, répliqua-t-il amère.

_ Oui à propos de ça, dit Hermione gênée, Ron et moi on fait partit de l'Ordre et on a étés très occupés.

_ Plus occupé que de m'écrire, ronchonna-t-il.

Abelforth regardait la scène attentivement. Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Ça suffit Potter, intervient-il alors qu'il voyait que ça allait dégénérer. Calmez-vous et mangez comme tout le monde.

Le ton infantilisant d'Abelforth l'énerva encore plus. Pourquoi se mêlait-il de ses affaires? Peut-être parce qu'il y avait Tonks? Harry voulait lui répondre, mais il paraissait tellement autoritaire qu'il n'osa pas. Abelforth eut un léger rictus. Sans un mot de plus, il s'assit sur un pouf libre et mangea, les frites.

Le dîner était devenu silencieux et Tonks chercha les desserts qui s'avéraient être de la tarte à la rhubarbe. Personne n'avait pensé à son anniversaire, rumina-t-il amèrement. Harry était assis à côté de Ginny, et celle-ci lui lançait régulièrement des regards en coin. Elle était simplement vêtu que d'un pantalon et d'un petit haut d'été, qui lui allait très bien. Harry l'admira un moment. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, ils avaient rompus. Seulement, il l'avait fait uniquement pour la protéger.

Une fois avoir pris une tasse de thé, il remonta sans un mot de plus au premier étage. Il remarqua qu'il y avait un petit salon, sept chambres et une porte avec l'  
inscription en lettres d'or _bureau d'Abelforth_. Il retourna dans sa chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Une fille absolument magnifique referma la porte derrière elle. Harry resta subjugué par sa beauté.

Grande, long cheveux roux jusqu'au milieu du dos et vêtue d'une courte robe noire ample, retenue par une ceinture blanche très serré à la taille. Ginny, sa Ginny se tenait là en face de lui.

_ Je voulais te souhaiter un bon anniversaire Harry, se contenta-t-elle de dire en

s'approchant de lui.

_ Ginny, répondit-il froidement, tu sais que nous avons rompus.

Elle l'embrassa avec passion. Il la repoussa. Elle colla son corps au sien, passa un bras derrière la nuque et l'embrassa de nouveau. Harry n'y tint plus, il répondit à son tour longuement au baiser, il laissa ses mains se balader sur ses formes et sous sa robe. Il la déshabilla et l'allongea sur le lit, tandis qu'elle gémissait. C'étaient la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Le temps paraissait suspendu. Plus rien ne comptait à part leur amour. C'était intense et ils eurent l'impression d'être au sommet du bonheur. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et retourna dans sa chambre. Harry aurait bien voulu lui dire de rester, mais ils avaient rompus, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui devait se reproduire. Il s'endormit plusieurs minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla à onze heures. Il descendit et trouva toute la petite troupe en train de manger des viennoiseries et des pancakes. Harry se servit généreusement après avoir salué tout le monde dans la salle des poufs. Il fut surpris de constater la présence d'Abelforth.

_ Vous n'êtes pas chez vous? dit Harry avec curiosité.

_ J'évite de retourner à Godric's Hollow à cause des événements d'hier, expliqua-t-il. Tout le monde sait où j'habite là-bas, ce n'est un secret pour personne, c'est donc un endroit vulnérable. Ça leur passera, dans deux semaines je pourrais revenir, mais pour l'instant je reste ici.

_ C'est de ma faute, murmura Harry d'un air désolé.

_ Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive Potter, tenta de rassurer Abelforth.

Une alarme stridente et répétitive retenti soudain, dans tout le cottage. Abelforth se leva brusquement et Ginny saisit mécaniquement la main d'Harry.

_ Que se passe-t-il Abelforth? demanda Hermione qui paraissait brusquement pâle.

_ Nous ne sommes pas en danger, précisa-t-il, mais il se passe quelque chose dehors. J'ai mis en place cette alarme, elle surveille le _Ministère_, _Ste Mangouste_, _l'Allée des Embrumes_, le _Chemin de Traverse_ et _Pré-au-Lard_. Nous allons bientôt savoir ce qu'il se passe.

A cet instant, Slughorn transplana en sueur et essoufflé dans le salon.

_ Mon ami, que se passe-t-il? interrogea Abelforth.

_ Gringotts a été attaqué.

_ Quoi, rugit-il. C'est un bon système afin d'anéantir la société sorcière en s'attaquant aux finances.

_ Il y a un problème, continua-t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce qui peut y avoir de pire?

_ Ce n'est pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui est responsable de cette attaque, mais le _Ministère de la Magie_ en envoyant les Aurors. Rufus Scrimgeour a proposé une coopération hier soir aux gobelins qui devaient dévoiler les coffres des mangemorts pour lutter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils ont refusés et maintenant c'est lui qui attaque.

_ C'est grave, ça va déclencher une nouvelle guerre entre sorciers et gobelins, hurla Abelforth excédé. Pourquoi nous n'avons pas été mis au courant?

_ Le ministre connait les membres de _l'Ordre_, il les a sans doute mit volontairement à l'écart.

_ Tu devrais vraiment entrer dans l'Ordre Slughorn.

_ Je vous donne des informations, mais je ne veux pas combattre un de mes anciens élèves. Bonjour Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, prenait soin de vous, salua-t-il avant de disparaître dans un second _crac_ sonore.

_ Je n'avais pas fini, cria Abelforth.

Il leva sa baguette, une faible lueur rose apparu et le vacarme de l'alarme cessa aussitôt.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? interrogea Hermione. On ne peut pas s'opposer au ministère. Il est contre _Vous-Savez-Qui_, non?

Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant sa meilleure amie ne plus prononcer le nom du mage noir. C'est vrai qu'elle avait mis du temps à s'y résoudre, mais pourquoi revenir en arrière? D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de parler comme ça. Que s'est-il passé?

_ Le Ministère est infiltré par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui gagne en pouvoir et en influence tous les jours. Ceci en est la preuve, Rufus se fait clairement manipuler par des mangemorts. Cette erreur va lui coûter sa place, et c'est comme ça qu'il va mettre quelqu'un qui est pour lui au pouvoir.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, répéta Hermione, si on combat le Ministère ça veut dire qu'on combat nos alliés et qu'on se bat avec _Vous-Savez-Qui_.

_ Ne faisons rien, conclu finalement Abelforth calmement.

_ On ne peut pas, intervient Hermione, ce sont les gobelins qui souffrent et comme vous l'avez dit ça risque de déclencher une nouvelle guerre entre les sorciers et les gobelins.

Harry sourit. Ça, c'était la Hermione qu'il connaissait. Celle qui défendait les créatures magiques. Par contre, il ne lui connaissait pas ses connaissances en tactiques de guerre. Il semblerait qu'Abelforth soit son professeur…Elle avait l'air plus froide depuis juin…Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez Abelforth…C'était comme s'il avait une influence sur les gens…

_ Harry qu'en penses-tu? interrogea-il.

Pourquoi Abelforth lui demandait son avis, à lui? Il n'était pas aussi intelligent qu'Hermione. Harry savait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette demande. Qu'est-ce que le frère d'Albus essayait de faire? Il n'avait pas la réponse et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Affreux dilemme. S'opposer à Rufus Scrimgeour voulait dire rejoindre Voldemort. Laisser faire le ministère voulait dire ne pas valoir mieux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais si on le laissait faire, on encouragerait Voldemort à prendre le pouvoir. Dans tous les cas, on était perdant, alors autant ne pas détruire nos alliés.

_ Je pense qu'on devrait laisser faire le ministère, reconnu Harry ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris. On risque d'avoir de sérieux problèmes si on s'oppose au ministère.

_ Bien pensé Potter, approuva Abelforth avec un sourire désobligent. Je suis content de voir que tu es raisonnable.

_ Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez laisser des gobelins se faire tuer, protesta-t-elle.

_ Hermione, intervient Harry en lâchant la main de Ginny, on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde.

Il savait de quoi il parler. Sa mère n'avait pas pu sauver son père, ni elle, mais elle l'avait sauvé lui. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais réellement pris conscience que Lily s'était volontairement sacrifié. Pas seulement par courage et amour, comme lui avait dit Dumbledore, mais par nécessité. Alors oui, jusque-là Harry jouait au héro et voulait sauver tout le monde, mais cette époque était révolue. Il avait beaucoup apprit dans ce cimetière avec Bellatrix, et en était ressortit plus froid qu'avant. Il sentait quelque chose de différent en lui, sans savoir quoi. Hier soir, il n'avait ressenti de la même façon qu'avant ce qui s'était passé avec Ginny.

_ Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu dirais ça un jour Harry, s'exclama Hermione. Où est passé le Gryffondor qui…

_ Le Gryffondor a changé Hermione, répliqua-t-il froidement. Les gens changent, répéta-t-il la phrase de Bellatrix sans même s'en apercevoir.

_ Harry je ne te reconnais pas et…

_ Si Hermione, je peux te dire que c'est toujours Harry, affirma Ginny sous le regard noir de Ron. Il ne s'agit plus de sauver des amis au ministère, on parle de nation, de créatures magiques, c'est différent.

_ C'est vrai, qui irait aider des gobelins? ajouta Ron. Malgré la trêve, les sorciers et gobelins ne se sont jamais entendus, c'est n'était qu'une question de temps.

_ Assez, hurla Abelforth. Potter a parfaitement raison. Tu vas rester là Granger.

_ Mais…_Vous-Savez-Qui_ va…

_ Non, coupa-t-il, parce que dès que tout cela sera finit je passerais un savon au ministre et ferait en sorte de contenir le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Potter, j'ai besoin de te parler dans mon bureau. Viens avec moi.

Harry au premier étage. Le bureau était lumineux. Les vitres laissaient vivement la lumière du jour. Des étagères recouvraient les murs contenant des fioles de potions laissant échapper les volutes de vapeurs colorés, ou encore des grimoires empilés dans des coins de la pièce n'importe comment. Un bureau en acajou trônait au milieu avec toutes sortes de parchemins jaunis, déchirés, ainsi que des plumes et des encriers un peu partout. Un objet dans la pièce attira l'attention d'Harry. Près de la fenêtre se trouvait un grand sablier en verre d'un mètre cinquante dans lequel il y avait de la poudre d'or dans la partie inférieur. Il reposait au sol sur un énorme engrenage en forme de cercle. Harry brûlait de curiosité sur la nature d'un tel objet qui ne pouvait être que magique. Alors qu'il pensait se méfier suffisamment d'Abelforth, il se sentit à son tour intimidé et n'osa pas poser de questions en se contentant de prendre place en face de lui.

_ Potter, je voulais te dire que je suis au courant de tout à propos de la prophétie et des Horcruxes, avoua-t-il, mon frère m'a tout raconté.

_ Il faut que je détruise les Horcruxes pour que pouvoir tuer Vol…

_ Ne prononces pas son nom Potter, coupa Abelforth. Ce que je veux savoir c'est jusqu'où tu es prêt à aller pour faire ça.

Harry soupira. Qu'est-ce que voulait dire Abelforth? Il devait protéger ses amis et venger ses parents, il devait aller loin pour ça.

_ Aussi loin que possible, répondit-il évasivement, mais en n'utilisant pas la magie noire pour ne pas devenir comme lui.

_ C'est ce que je voulais entendre, même si tu ne sais pas réellement si tu n'en aura pas besoin en fin de compte.

_ Ma mère avait laissé un souvenir d'elle dans la maison, elle m'a parlé, et c'est la magie noire qui l'a mené à se sacrifier. Elle m'a dit que ça l'avait changé et je n'ai pas envie de changer.

_ Mais tu as déjà changé Potter, depuis que tu as appris l'entière vérité tu n'es plus le même. Tu t'étais construit sur des mensonges.

_ C'est votre frère qui ne m'a pas raconté toute l'histoire, protesta Harry.

_ Albus était comme ça, pour atteindre son but il se servait des autres et les jetais ensuite. Je suis désolé pour le mal qu'il t'a fait Potter.

_ Il m'a manipulé pour que je combatte Vol…, s'interrompit-il alors qu'Abelforth venait de taper sur la table avec des yeux brillant de fureur, _Vous-Savez-Qui_.

Harry venait de se plier aux règles d'Abelforth. C'était étrange ce comportement à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son nom. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Hermione ne le disait plus.

_ Je sais, pour ma part je considère que la prophétie n'a rien à voir avec toute cette histoire.

_ Elle commencé à se réaliser, non? fronça-il les sourcils.

_ Pas vraiment, en réalité, elle a de l'importance parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est basé dessus. Le fait que ta mère ai fait un sacrifice en servant de la magie noire pour te sauver change tout, parce que si le seigneur des Ténèbres avait choisi Neville il serait mort. Ce n'est que pur coïncidence que tu es survécut comme l'avait prédit la prophétie.

_ Je comprends, dans ce cas je ne suis pas _l'Élu_?

_ Il n'y a pas d'Élu Potter. Tu n'es pas obligé de combattre, même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres en a après toi.

_ Pourquoi Albus croyait à la prophétie?

_ Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu'il a vu Trelawney la débiter.

_ Ce n'est que votre avis en fait.

_ Albus n'a jamais compris les subtilités de la magie noire. Il est clair que si l'une des personnes est intervenue avec la magie pour précipiter le destin, la prophétie n'a plus lieu d'être.

_ En admettant que je ne sois pas _l'Élu_, il veut ma mort.

_ C'est à toi de voir si tu es prêt à aller jusqu'au bout pour le détruire ou pas. Tu as une vie Potter, tout le monde comprend ça. Si tu veux toujours faire partit de _l'Ordre_ j'aurais une mission à te confier. Fais ton choix Potter, jusque-là tu ne l'a pas vraiment eu.

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus Albus Dumbledore, il avait le choix. Quelle ironie, c'était comme s'il avait été sous son influence durant toutes ses années. Mais, Harry avait un différend à régler avec Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les autres se battre à sa place et ne rien faire, même s'il avait déjà beaucoup donné. Depuis sa première année, il s'agissait de Voldemort le poursuivant. Il fallait que cela cesse. Il ne pouvait laisser un tyran au monde sorcier.

_ Mes parents n'ont pas reculés pour le combattre, je ne vais pas le faire non plus, dit Harry avec une lueur de détermination dans le regard.

_ Bien Potter, c'est ta décision, sourit Abelforth en se levant. J'aurais une mission secrète à te confier Potter, j'aimerais que tu n'en parle à personne.

_ Ça concerne _l'Ordre_?

_ Évidemment. C'est un sujet que l'on pourrait qualifier de délicat.

Il se rapprocha précautionneusement du sablier avec une mine soucieuse.

_ Vous ne voulez pas que les autres membres l'apprennent, comprit Harry.

_ Il faut reconnaître que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est trop fort pour nous. Potter, est-ce tu sais ce que c'est? demanda-il en désignant le sablier à côté duquel il se trouvait.

_ Ca ressemble à un _retourneur de temps_.

_ Ça en est un qui est capable de remonter plusieurs années en arrière. Je veux t'envoyer en mission dans le passé pour combattre pendant sa septième année à Poudlard.

_ Quoi.

_ Tu ferais ta septième année à l'époque de Tom Jedusor. Tu pourrais faire en sorte qu'il ne devienne pas comme il est maintenant, ou alors le tuer. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, mais réfléchit bien.

Harry était interloqué. Se retrouver dans le passé pour faire face à Tom Jedusor. Il était déjà puissant à cette époque-là et il ne gardait pas un très bon souvenir de la _Chambre des Secrets_. En fait, il évitait d'en parler, parce qu'il s'en voulait de s'être fait manipuler par Tom Jedusor. Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée, pensa-t-il. Mais Abelforth avait raison, il était sûrement moins puissant à cette époque que maintenant. Pourquoi ça serait à lui de le faire?

_ Pourquoi moi, interrogea-t-il soupçonneux.

_ Parce que le Tom Jedusor de cette époque te ressemblait beaucoup.

_ Je ne serais jamais comme lui.

_ Non, mais vous avez des points en commun. Tu es celui qui peut le mieux le comprendre et tu es prêt à tout pour éviter toute cette tragédie.

_ Que se passe-t-i si je réussis?

_ Tout restera en l'état, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura définitivement disparu. Soit tu fais en sorte qu'il ne devienne pas aussi maléfique, soit tu le tue. Tu ne reviendras à cette époque que si tu réussis.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée, dit finalement Harry. Il y a toujours un risque qu'il découvre tout et qu'il me tue en premier.

_ Je ne dis pas que ce sera une mission facile, mais à l'heure actuelle je ne crois pas qu'aucun d'entre nous soit capable de le battre. Contrairement à mon frère je suis réaliste, et tu ne peux pas rattraper le niveau du Seigneur des Ténèbres avant plusieurs années et pendant ce temps-là des gens continuerons à mourir, sans parler du fait qu'il aura sûrement prit le pouvoir. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir puissant, mais pas assez rapidement dans cette époque. Si tu décides de le tuer après cette septième année à Poudlard, tu pourras t'y préparer.

_ J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, déclara Harry ne sachant pas quoi faire.

_ Bien Potter, je ne t'obligerais pas à le faire. Quel que soit ta décision je l'accepterais.

_ Merci, sortit-il du bureau d'Abelforth pour s'engouffrer directement dans sa chambre.

Harry resta toute la matinée à réfléchir allongé sur son lit. Encore lui. C'était encore lui qui devait se charger de ça. Abelforth n'était pas comme son frère Albus, mais au final il voulait que ce soit encore lui qui fasse tout. Toujours lui. Si la prophétie n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux pourquoi l'envoyer? Toute autre personne pourrait le tuer ou faire en sorte qu'il ne devienne pas maléfique, non? Il lui avait dit qu'ils se ressemblaient. Était-ce vrai? Était il si proche de lui que seul lui Harry Potter pouvait comprendre son ennemi? Ces doutes qu'il avait eut pendant sa deuxième année revenaient en force. Ils étaient tous les deux de Sang-Mêlé, orphelins, parlait le _Fourchelang_...Oui, Harry avait des points commun avec lui, mais au point de dire qu'il ressemblait à Lord Voldemort…Harry ne savait pas s'il pourrait le comprendre comme le disait Abelforth, mais ce qui était sûr c'était qu'il était à l'origine de tous ses malheurs. Il n'avait jamais eu de vie paisible à cause de lui, est-ce si compliqué de demander cela? Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Que voulait-il?

Il était clair qu'il voulait protéger ses amis, ils avaient beaucoup trop souffert à cause de Lord Voldemort. Il avait la possibilité de faire vraiment quelque chose, même si cela était dangereux et qu'il pouvait y laisser la vie. Il avait souffert de l'assassinat de ses parents, la famille de Neville avait souffert et qui sait combien d'autres avaient à cause d'un seul homme. C'était terminé, cela ne pouvait plus durer. Abelforth lui donner la chance de pouvoir le tuer ou de faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas maléfique, ce serait absurde de l'ignorer. Il le ferait quoi que ça lui coûte. Il deviendra plus fort pour être son égal, il arrêtera de pleurer, et lorsqu'il sera prêt, il fera face à son ennemi, il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur, espérons juste que ce sera lui. Harry essayerait de faire en sorte qu'il ne soit plus maléfique, mais s'il n'y arrive pas, il le tuera sans pitié.

Il alla déjeuner sans un mot pour ses amis et remonta dans sa chambre. Il s'affaira pendant plusieurs heures à sa malle que Tonks lui avait ramené des Dursley. Il sortit sa chouette de sa cage.

_ Que dirais-tu d'aller dans le passé Hedwige? demanda-t-il en la caressant tandis qu'elle lui mordilla affectueusement de doigt.

Il avait pris sa décision, il irait. Mais, avant il faudrait qu'il dise au revoir à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui méritait qu'on s'y attarde. Il sortit dans le couloir et frappa à une autre porte.

_ Entrez, dit une petite voix timide.

Il le fit et referma la porte derrière lui.

_ Harry, prononça-t-elle. Je savais que tu viendrais me voir tôt ou tard. Nous devons parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

_ Il n'y a rien à dire, répliqua-t-il froidement. Tu m'as embrassé pour mon anniversaire.

_ Arrêtes, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'en avais pas envie, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire insolent. Tu ne m'as pas vraiment repoussé.

_ Peut-être, mais nous avons rompu. Je dois m'occuper de lui.

_ Je sais ça, mais je suis prête à l'assumer.

_ Non, tu ne l'es pas. Trop de gens se sont fait tuer par ma faute à commencer par Sirius.

_ Réfléchis un peu, tu ne peux pas tout porter tout seul.

_ Ginny je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours, avoua-t-il avec émotion en lui prenant les mains, mais il faut que je le fasse.

_ C'est de la folie, murmura-t-elle.

_ Ça n'a rien avoir avec la prophétie. Il a tué mes parents, fait souffrir beaucoup de monde, et je dois protéger mes amis. Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, ce que tu as vécut dans la Chambre des Secrets ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. Je vais le tuer moi Lord Voldemort. J'empêcherais que d'autres bébés sorciers subissent le même sort que moi, je ferais en sorte qu'il ne fasse plus de mal à personne et je protégerais tous ceux qui me sont chers. Quand je l'aurais écrasé Ginny, nous pourrons nous remettre ensemble et enfin profiter de la vie. C'est pourquoi je dois partir quelque temps et quand je reviendrais, ça voudra dire que j'aurais fini. Je t'en fais la promesse.

_ Harry, chuchota-t-elle en mettant sa tête sur son épaule en sanglotant.

Harry, pensa-t-elle, pourquoi faut-il que tu n'en fasses toujours qu'à ta tête? Ce n'est pas du courage, c'est de l'inconscience, tu veux te tuer ou quoi? Te jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça…Tu veux continuer à jouer les héros et à assumer le poids du monde sur tes frêles épaules. Je suis inquiète, sais-tu au moins ce qui t'attend? Tu as tellement changé depuis juin, l'observa-t-elle de ses petits yeux humides, mais quelque part je retrouve le garçon qui m'a sauvé dans la Chambre des Secrets. Cet Harry Potter là, qui est partit au ministère pensant venir en aide à Sirius. Ta plus grande faiblesse, mais aussi ta plus grande force. Tu n'auras pas la conscience tranquille tant que tu n'auras pas éliminé Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, n'est-ce pas Harry? C'est ton combat, il serait inutile d'essayer de te raisonner ou de t'aider, car tu sais qu'il y a une chance sur deux pour que tu meurs et pourtant tu le fais. Tes paroles sont dénuées de peur, tes yeux respirent le pouvoir. Oui, c'est possible, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es _l'Élu_ de la prophétie. C'est toute l'histoire de ta vie, vivre pour tuer un ennemis et l'issue est: qu'il n'en restera qu'un. Tu vas devenir plus fort, tellement fort que tu pourras le battre. Je crois en toi Harry, si tu m'en fais la promesse c'est que tu vas gagner.

_ Je ne dirais rien à Ron et à Hermione, déclara Ginny en arrêtant de pleurer, je sais que tu as besoin de le combattre toi-même sans l'aide des autres.

_ Tu as toujours su me comprendre Ginny.

_ Reviens pour que je n'aie plus à verser une seule larme. Reviens, parce que si je pleure à nouveau, ça veut dire que tu ne seras pas là et que tu auras perdu. Reviens, tu m'en as fait la promesse et c'est sacré chez les sorciers, tu dois la tenir Harry Potter.

Harry fut stupéfait. Ginny avait employé un ton glacial, elle serrait son épaule et elle avait la tête baissée appuyé sur son torse. Elle avait eu un tel phrasé, une voix impétueuse, il ne l'avait jamais entendu comme ça. C'était comme si toute sa colère, sa frustration et son désespoir étaient passés dans ces quelques mots. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir lui dire qu'il partait dans le passé. Il ne savait pas encore s'il allait tuer Voldemort ou s'il allait juste faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas maléfique, seulement Harry était déterminé. Il allait peut-être se faire tuer, c'est pourquoi il avait pris la peine de dire au revoir à Ginny. Elle ne lui avait manqué plus qu'il n'avait bien voulut se l'avouer cet été. Ses amis n'auraient pas besoin d'adieux, c'était cruel, mais Harry ne voulait pas voir leurs visages défaits ou leurs remontrances comme dernier souvenirs. Il l'embrassa avec passion. Il aurait aimait que ce temps dure à l'infini. Hélas, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il rompit ce baiser.

_ Au revoir Ginny, prononça-t-il d'une voix engouée troublée par l'émotion mais aussi par la peur de l'avenir, je reviendrais.

Sans un mot de sa part il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui aussitôt. Maintenant, il était seul dans ce couloir. Résolut, il retourna dans sa chambre. Il fit léviter sa malle, prit son balai et la cage d'Edwige avant de vérifier que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir. Il alla cette fois vers la porte du bureau d'Abelforth. Pauvre Ginny, il ignorait s'il pourrait vraiment tenir cette promesse. Les choses étaient beaucoup plus compliquées qu'elles n'y paraissaient. Ne pleure pas, même si je devais ne pas revenir. Il donna deux petits coups réguliers et lorsqu'il eut la réponse et qu'il entra il fut soudain frappé par une évidence. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil en cuir, plongé dans des parchemins, ses yeux bleus regardant par-dessus ses lunettes. Il crut revoir un instant Albus, mais c'était des lunettes rectangulaire pas en demi-lune. Doucement, il releva sa tête et le fixa d'un regard étincelant.

_ Dois-je comprendre que tu as fait ton choix Potter? prit-il la peine de demander.

_ Je suis prêt, confia Harry, même si c'est dangereux je prends le risque.

_ Tu en es sûr, ce n'est pas une décision que tu dois prendre à la légère.

_ J'y ai réfléchit toute la journée, je sais ce que je veux.

Abelforth le scruta par-dessus ses lunettes avec des yeux inquiets. Faisait-il la bonne chose? Il l'envoyait dans le passé pour casser la prophétie, mais pourquoi les choses étaient-elles aussi simple? C'était beaucoup trop facile…

_ Bien, conclut-il, dans ce cas tu devrais savoir plusieurs choses avant.

_ Encore des surprises?

_ Quelque chose comme ça. Je dois t'annoncer que tu ne pourras plus parler _Fourchelang_. Tu pourras le comprendre, mais afin d'éviter qu'on te soupçonne, tu ne pourras plus la parler.

_ C'est plus une malédiction qu'un don. Quoi d'autre?

_ Tu porteras le nom d'Harry Cleeford et tu viendras d'Irlande. Tes parents sont morts dans un incendie et tu seras un _Sang-Pur_.

_ Quoi, mais je suis un _Sang-Mêlé_, protesta-t-il.

_ Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir, ce sera une opportunité pour toi de te rapprocher de lui. Tu crois que tu en es capable?

_ Évidemment.

_ Bien, approuva-t-il d'un air satisfait. Tu auras fait tes six premières années dans une école de sorcier d'Irlande nommé Rowena College. Cette école a été formée par Rowena Serdaigle. Lorsqu'elle a quitté Poudlard, après son désaccord avec Serpentard, elle a fondé cette école de sorcellerie. Elle n'avait pas de système de maisons comme Poudlard, elle se contentait d'accueillir tous les élèves. Mais n'oublie pas Potter, Rowena était celle qui s'entendait le mieux avec Serpentard. Il avait même envisagé de la rejoindre pour diriger cette école, mais il est mort avant.

_ C'est donc une école très proche des Serpentard, remarqua Harry, et pour la magie noire?

_ Très bonne question, elle n'est pas enseignée, mais pas dévalorisée non-plus. Le _Ministère de la Magie_ a finalement réussit à faire fermer cette école, pour ne laisser que Poudlard. Autre chose, tu dois savoir que Grindelwald sévit à cette époque. Il n'est pas présent en Angleterre, mais influence fortement le pouvoir sorcier.

_ Grindelwald, les yeux d'Harry se remplirent d'appréhension. Dois-je m'inquiéter de lui?

_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'a jamais apprécié, mais ne l'a pas combattu non-plus. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il mette son nez en Angleterre, mais tu dois faire attention.

_ D'accord.

_ Je crois que je t'ai tout dit Potter.

Il s'approcha de l'énorme sablier en verre et fit signe à Harry d'approcher. Celui-ci concentré sur ses baguages, se mit juste en face. Abelforth sembla toucher quelque chose, et le sablier tourna à une vitesse vertigineuse. Une lumière rouge aveuglante se mit à en émaner et Harry s'effaça peu à peu, devint rapidement invisible, puis disparut.

Bon courage Harry Potter, pensa Abelforth Dumbledore, j'ignore si j'ai bien fait, mais tu en auras besoin pour ce qui t'attends.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lut ce deuxième chapitre.

J'espère que vous avez trouvé le duel entre Harry et Bellatrix convainquant. Harry, même s'il n'a pas tenu très longtemps c'est quand même bien défendu, qu'en pensez-vous?

Donnez-moi votre avis avec une Review si vous le désirez.

Bonne Année.

Au prochain chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3 Premier face à face

Coucou,

Voici le 3ème chapitre de cette fanfiction. Il cherche à montrer que la situation avec Voldemort et Grindelwald est plus complexe qu'elle en a l'air. Evidemment, notre Harry arrive au milieux et va se retrouver mêlé à tout ça.

Merci à mon correcteur Sheltan qui a fait un travail de titan sur un chapitre très long.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Premier face à face**

**Une semaine avant l'arrivée d'Harry, dans le passé.**

C'était une chaude après-midi de fin août, le soleil tapait, et éclairait de plein fouet un parc désert. Le calme et la tranquillité régnaient en maîtres ici, tandis qu'un jeune homme vêtu d'une longue cape noir était en train de lire un livre. Une sorte d'alarme retentit en rompant le silence.

_ Encore, dit-il en relevant ses yeux marron.

_Quelqu'un doit tuer un antiquaire moldu de Birmingham qui aurait des livres de magie. C'est une menace pour les sorciers et il en sait trop._

Ce message s'affichait dans les airs dans une écriture rouge. Le garçon sourit, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'y avait eu quelque chose d'aussi amusant. L'adresse figurait plus bas, il n'y avait pas à y réfléchir plus longtemps, il allait y aller. Ceci dit, il pouvait laisser les autres faire sans intervenir lui-même. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait, et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il était libre, mais il avait régulièrement ces messages qui apparaissaient sans crier gare soit dans les airs, soit sur un morceau de parchemin quel que soit la situation.

Tom Jedusor avait reçu une lettre, le lendemain où il avait assassiné le reste des Gaunt. En lisant le parchemin qui se trouvait plié dans l'enveloppe, l'auteur lui disait qu'il savait tout ce qu'il avait fait, qu'il était le descendant de Serpentard et que désormais il faisait partit des sorciers de la pègre. L'auteur anonyme lui souhaitait la bienvenue dans _l'Organisation_. Il disait qu'il n'y avait pas de règles, qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, qu'il n'était pas obligé de participer à un des messages qu'il recevrait et qu'il serait couvert même en utilisant un _Impardonnable_ en étant sous le radar du ministère.

Il ne savait que penser de cette _Organisation_. Il avait reçu des mises en garde sur Grindelwald, des nouvelles sur lui qui avaient mis des semaines à arriver en Angleterre ou encore des informations sur le ministère, des noms dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler et des ordres d'assassinats comme aujourd'hui. Il n'avait rencontré aucun membres jusqu'à maintenant et n'avait pas décidé de mettre son nez dans cette histoire, s'il le faisait cela voulait dire qu'il faisait partit de cette _Organisation_. Elle était bien mystérieuse, et malgré le fait que Tom ait essayé de faire quelques recherches, il n'avait rien trouvé. Il semblait qu'il y avait quelqu'un que l'on appelait le boss des ténèbres, mais personne ne pouvait dire qui s'était. Même s'il n'aimait pas ce genre de situation, pas de règles était un bon principe. Malgré la ferme résolution qu'il n'allait pas participer à ce genre de choses, Tom commençait à s'ennuyer. Sa vie était monotone, lui il était différent des autres sorciers et pourtant il avait une vie comme les autres. Il en avait marre de tous ses messages qui circulaient, il était au courant de choses que personnes ne savait, s'il n'y avait pas de règles pourquoi ne pas s'amuser? Oui, s'amuser pour rompre son quotidien. Il était impliqué, dans le monde souterrain de la sorcellerie, ça il l'avait bien comprit. Il ne se doutait pas qu'en utilisant _l'Avada Kedavra_, il allait se retrouver dans un monde dont il ne connaissait rien. Les lettres du message s'effacèrent et avec un sourire, il transplana.

Il apparut dans une rue commerçante de Birmingham, surchargé de monde. Heureusement, il y avait tellement de gens que personne ne l'avait vu. Toute cette foule de moldu qui était en train de le bousculer, ça le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Il regarda aux alentours. Il ne maîtrisait pas encore assez bien le transplanage pour apparaître juste devant la boutique. Il remonta au milieux de cette foule l'allée commençante et découvrit un petit antiquaire avec toute sorte de meubles et de livres en vitrine. Tom Jedusor entra. A l'intérieur, il y découvrit une autre personne qui semblait habillé comme un sorcier et le fameux propriétaire de la boutique. Il était en train de parler directement avec lui tout à fait normalement. Il n'était pas sensé tuer l'antiquaire? Que se passait-il?

_ _Avada Kedavra_, prononça soudain l'étranger.

Un éclair de lumière verte sortit de sa baguette et l'antiquaire tomba à terre. Tom le vit tomber froidement à terre avec le regret de ne pas avoir pu le tuer lui-même.

_ Tu fais partit de l'_Organisation_, déclara Tom.

L'homme se retourna surpris.

_ Effectivement, je suis Curtis Clark, répondit-il.

_ Pourquoi tu lui as parlé? interrogea-t-il avec suspicion. Si tu as reçu le même message que moi tu devais juste le tuer.

_ C'est vrai, mais je voulais voir si c'était vraiment un moldu.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

_ Il a récupéré de vieux livres de magie noire qui auraient parfaitement leurs places dans _l'Allée des Embrumes_, il n'a pas pu les trouver tout seul.

_ Le message disait qu'il en savait trop sur la magie, c'est normal de l'éliminer. Tu te poses trop de questions.

_ Sans doute…

Mais Tom Jedusor trouvait aussi cela étrange. Comment un simple moldu avait pu mettre la main sur des livres de magie noire?

_ Dommage que tu l'ais déjà tué, se contenta dire Tom avant de repartir.

_ Attends, l'arrêta la voix de Curtis. Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom.

_ Je suis Tom Jedusor, élève à Poudlard.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'un élève de Poudlard fait ici?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais je fais aussi partit de _l'Organisation_. C'est tout récent.

_ Je vois, prononça froidement le jeune sorcier. En tout cas on ne peut pas partir comme ça.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Tu l'as tué, non?

_ Oui, mais c'est un peu trop évident que ce soit un sorcier qui en soit le responsable.

_ Il n'y a pas de règles.

_ On pourrait brûler cette boutique, ça passerait pour un accident. Comme ça s'il y a d'autres ouvrages les moldus ne pourront pas trouver.

_ Ça parait amusant, souri Tom. C'est comme si tu l'avais fait plein de fois avant…

_ Tu as peut-être raison.

_ Un _Incendio_?

_ _Inflamere_, le feu partira plus vite et paraîtra plus naturel.

_ Ça ne te gêne pas de faire des blessés?

_ On s'en fout, ce sont des moldus, et puis il n'y aucune règles.

_ J'aime bien cet état d'esprit.

_ Moi aussi, intervient une voix féminine derrière lui.

Tom fit volte-face et tomba sur quelqu'un qu'il connaissait très bien. Enfin pas très bien, mais elle était dans la même maison que lui.

_ Cristal, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, lui demanda-t-il.

_ Tu croyais vraiment que je pourrais manquer cette fête Tom?

_ Tu es…, hésita-t-il à terminer sa phrase.

_ Je suis de _l'Organisation_ comme vous deux non?

_ Qui est cette fille, ajouta Curtis à l'intention de Tom.

_ Elle est aussi à Poudlard et visiblement je ne connais pas tout sur elle…

_ Il va falloir y aller avant que le ministère débarque.

_ On se débrouillaient très bien avant que tu n'arrives, protesta Tom.

_ C'est un peu cruel de mettre le feu, non? dit-elle.

_ C'est amusant, répondit Tom, et puis comme l'a dit Curtis il faut effacer toutes traces de magie.

_ Effectivement, confirma-t-il.

_ Si c'est trop pour toi Cristal, tu n'as qu'à pas le faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es dans _l'Organisation_, mais…

_ Je vais le faire, rectifia-t-elle en sortant sa baguette magique.

Ils lancèrent tous les trois en même temps le sortilège _Inflamere_ et sortirent en vitesse en traversant la rue. Ils regardèrent le spectacle du bâtiment qui prenait feu avec les cris des habitants des étages. Des flammes naturelles qui avaient complètement brûlé la boutique et qui montait dans les étages. Les moldus couraient partout pour s'éloigner du feu, c'était pathétique. Tom sourit. Il s'était bien amusé et puis, il en avait appris plus sur _l'Organisation_, même si maintenant il était encore plus embrouillé qu'avant. A ce moment-là, il y avait d'autres sorciers en robe noir qui arrivaient.

_ Je crois que tu pourrais confirmer que ça a été fait Tom, dit Curtis.

_ Oui, c'est que…

_ C'est la première fois que tu prends une mission de _l'Organisation_, n'est-ce pas? Je m'en doutais. Tu n'as qu'à écrire quelque chose du genre c'est fait avec ta baguette.

Tom leva sa baguette et écrit dans les airs, _c'est fait_. Ces mots s'affichèrent en rouge et fut transmis aussitôt aux sorciers présent qui étaient visiblement membres de _l'Organisation_. Tom regarda septique le message flottant qu'il venait d'écrire devant Cristal.

_ Je ne comprendrais jamais comment marche cette magie, murmura-t-il.

_ Elle est très puissante. Je vais y aller, ravis d'avoir rencontré d'autres membres de _l'Organisation_.

_ On pourrait peut-être rester en contact, avança Tom avec une idée derrière la tête.

_ On se reverra tous les deux, sourit-il, dans une mission de _l'Organisation_.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je vais refaire ce genre de choses? questionna Tom.

_ On verra…, répondit Curtis avant de transplaner.

_ Je ne savais pas tu faisais partit de _l'Organisation_ Tom, je ne t'avais encore jamais vu, déclara Cristal.

_ C'est assez récent, et puis c'est la première fois que je viens à ces ordres étranges.

_ Ce ne sont pas des ordres, ce sont des messages. Tu n'es pas obligé d'y faire attention.

_ Je sais ça, mais pourquoi j'ai reçu cette lettre comme quoi je fais partit des sorciers de la pègre?

_ Tu dois sûrement avoir fait quelque chose qui a dût attirer l'attention du boss de _l'Organisation_ Tom.

_ Sûrement, resta-t-il songeur.

Une sorcière en cape bleu-grise transplana aux milieux de rue qui venait d'être coupé et s'avança vers eux.

_ Une Auror, s'exclama Cristal, on ferait mieux de partir.

Tom ne fit pas un geste et brandit sa baguette droit sur elle. Cristal pensa qu'il était fou, s'opposer à un Auror, c'était stupide. Dépité et ne voulant pas le laisser seul, elle sortit aussi sa baguette.

_ Dis-nous si tu une alliée ou une ennemie, exigea Tom d'une voix glaciale avec une lueur rouge qui passa dans ses yeux.

_ Je fais aussi partit de _l'Organisation_, j'ai vu le message et je suis là pour nettoyer tout ça.

_ Je le savais, s'exclama Tom d'une voix victorieuse. Tu es toute seul et pour que nous soyons couvert il fallait bien qu'il y ait des membres de _l'Organisation_ parmi les Aurors, n'est-ce pas? Dis-moi au moins qu'on ne travaille pas pour ce répugnant Ministère de la Magie.

_ Pas du tout, et ce n'est pas uniquement grâce aux Aurors que l'on est couvert…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

_ En tout cas, vous avez fait du bon boulot, mais il y a un _Avada Kedavra_ qui a été repéré, je vais supprimer sa trace magique. Vous auriez peut-être dut mettre le feu directement.

_ Mais il aurait brûlé vif comme ces moldus dans les étages, protesta Cristal.

_ Et alors, répondit l'Auror.

Tom fronça les sourcils. C'était vraiment quelque chose de mystérieux.

_ Nous n'aurions pas été sûr qu'il soit réellement mort, raisonna Tom. Merci en tout cas, coupa-t-il court à toute discussion en prenant Cristal par le poignet avant de transplaner.

Ils se retrouvèrent à Londres devant le _Chaudron Baveur_.

_ On a parlé de moi, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce genre de choses Cristal? Tu as l'air d'en connaître pas mal sur la question.

_ Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais j'en fais partit depuis l'été dernier. C'est la première fois que je venais sur ce genre de message, d'habitude je recueille juste des informations, mais aujourd'hui je suis venue.

_ Tu as lancé _Inflamere_, mais tu regrettes, n'est-ce pas?

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça?

_ C'est la vérité, non? Tu as hésité. Tu n'aurais pas été capable de lancer _l'Avada Kedavra_. Pourquoi tu es venue?

_ Je voulais voir comment se passait ce genre de missions de _l'Organisation_.

_ Pourtant tu as déjà vu tes parents et ta petite sœur se faire tuer il y a deux ans, ajouta Tom d'un ton glacial.

_ Tu es au courant, dit-elle d'un ton dépité.

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais abattu jusqu'à présent. Le ministère n'en a presque jamais parlé.

_ C'est Grindelwald qui est derrière tout ça. Il parait que tu l'as affronté il y a quelques semaines.

_ Pas vraiment, c'était une illusion qui est capable de se battre comme lui. Le temps que je m'en rende compte, j'étais déjà blessé. J'ai dut prendre la fuite. J'ai beaucoup réfléchit à tout ça, tu ne voudrais pas te venger?

_ Je ne suis pas exceptionnelle en magie.

_ Tu en as le potentiel Cristal et si tu es dans _l'Organisation_, ce n'est sûrement pas parce que tu es bien. Je peux t'en donner les moyens et t'apprendre.

_ Ce n'est pas dans ton style de donner gratuitement.

_ Tu es la seule personne de _l'Organisation_ que je connais vraiment, je ne vais pas te lâcher aussi facilement.

_ J'ai besoin de réfléchir Tom.

_ J'en ai appris pas mal sur Grindelwald.

_ Au revoir Tom.

Sur ce, elle transplana en laissant Tom Jedusor pensif. Un message que seul lui pouvait voir s'affichait de nouveau dans les airs.

_ Encore, murmura-t-il énervé une deuxième fois.

_ALERTE. Le loup noir est revenu dans les bas-fonds du Londres moldu. Ne rien tenter, ce n'est pas notre ennemi._

Le loup noir, qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire? C'était la première fois que Tom Jedusor en entendait parler.

**Deux jours plus tard, dans une rue miteuse de Londres.**

La pluie venait juste de s'arrêter laissant place au soleil. Un jeune homme avait parcouru des endroits où il n'aurait jamais dut aller compte-tenu de son jeune âge. Cela ne faisait que deux jours, mais il s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres les plus crasseuses. Il était confronté à une dure réalité et apprenait tout trop vite, malheureusement il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Il était loin d'avoir tout vu et n'allait pas tarder à tomber sur un des plus redoutable personnage de la pègre sorcière. Tom venait de s'engouffrer dans une ruelle sale, avec des moldus appuyé contre le mur. En attrapant un garçon de son âge par son tee-shirt, il le regarda avec des yeux dangereux.

_ Tu as entendu parler du loup noir? Réponds, tonitrua sa voix coupante et impérieuse.

_ Qui t'es toi, répliqua le moldu en sortant un couteau.

Tom le dévisagea et lui lança un regard meurtrier qui fit trembler le jeune. D'un geste maladroit, tentant vainement de se défendre, il tenta de lui infliger un coup de couteau que Tom évita sans aucune difficulté en récupérant l'arme en lui broyant la main. Ce moldu hurla, Tom brandit sa baguette comme pour ignorer sa souffrance. Son objectif était d'avoir une réponse.

_ Tu crois que tu me fais peur avec ton bout de bois, continua le moldu.

Tom remua sa baguette ce qui fit tomber le jeune-homme à terre. Il mit ensuite son pied sur le torse du moldu, le visage déformé par l'impatience avec un éclair rouge passant furtivement dans ses yeux.

_ Dis ce que tu sais sur le loup noir, susurra Tom d'une voix trop calme pour ne pas être terrifiante.

_ C'est juste une rumeur, articula-t-il avec difficulté, on dit qu'il y a un loup noir qui se balade dans les ruelles de Londres et même de Birmingham. J'en sais pas plus. On dit qu'il y a des tournois secrets de, on sait pas trop quoi, ça se passe dans des endroits bizarre, invisible. C'est ce qui se raconte.

Intéressant, soupira Tom. Enfin bon, pour le moment c'était le plus détaillé de ce qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent. Depuis qu'il avait vu le message de _l'Organisation_, il s'était mis en tête d'obtenir des informations sur le loup noir. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il arpentait les rues les plus miteuses de Londres, qu'il avait dormit dehors dans l'espoir de faire sortir le loup noir, de le rencontrer ou en tout cas avoir des informations sur lui. Puisqu'il ne risquait rien, il utilisait la magie à outrance pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il était curieux de savoir pourquoi le loup noir était l'allié de _l'Organisation_. Mais rien à faire, il était aussi discret et indiscernable que ceux de _l'Organisation_, à tel point que Tom se demandait si ce n'était pas la même personne. En tout cas, il avait appris qu'il y avait beaucoup de sorcier dans la rue qui était tombé dans la clandestinité et qui régnait en maître sur certains quartiers. Tom découvrait beaucoup de choses, et il apprenait aussi. Chez ces sorciers, tout était une question de pouvoir, pas politique, mais magique ou pouvoir sur les moldus. Il découvrait également qu'il y avait beaucoup de pratiquant de la magie noire qui était aussi fort que lui, même plus. Lui qui se croyait être le plus fort, il avait encore du chemin à faire sur la route de puissance. Ça allait peut-être pour Poudlard, mais ici il n'était juste que moyen. Il fallait qu'il devienne plus fort, s'il voulait les affronter et même les surpasser. Il était Tom Jedusor, héritier de Serpentard, il n'avait pas le droit à l'échec. Il avait fait la connaissance d'autres membres de _l'Organisation_, au point où il commençait à connaître pas mal de monde, mais personne ne savait qui était le boss, et personne n'avait voulu s'impliquer dans cette histoire de loup noir. Cependant, un nom revenait souvent, celui que l'on appelait _l'Informateur_. Il était clair que selon les descriptions c'était un sorcier, mais on disait qu'il savait tout sur tout. Il était connu, dans la rue aussi bien chez les sorciers et les moldus comme le type à qui il fallait demander une information. Certains disaient que c'était peut-être le plus dangereux, mais ça Tom n'en avait cure. Il pourrait peut-être lui donner des informations sur le loup noir. Le temps pressait, il allait bientôt retourner à Poudlard. Mais, il voulait éviter de le rencontrer, il était descendu de son piédestal et il avait constaté qu'il n'était pas le meilleur. Et s'il y avait une chose que Tom Jedusor détestait le plus, c'était être soumis.

_ Alors, tu as encore fait du grabuge dans le coin Tom Jedusor, s'éleva une voix derrière lui.

Tom fit volte-face. Comment quelqu'un pouvait connaître son nom? Il avait pourtant était discret. C'était un type de vingt-ans avec des cheveux noirs court, des magnifiques yeux verts foncés, arborant une longue cape de sorcier dont les bordures de la capuche étaient en fourrure. Un sorcier, constata Tom. Évidemment, il aurait dut se douter que son escapade attirerait ce genre de personne. D'un geste vif, il brandit sa baguette vers lui. Celui-ci éclata de rire alors que le moldu ouvrait de grands yeux.

_ C'est _l'Informateur_, dit le moldu d'une voix saccadé.

_ Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, héritier de Serpentard. Me lancer un sort serait une perte de temps.

_ Comment tu sais que je suis l'héritier de Serpentard? blêmit Tom.

_ Je sais tout, c'est mon travail. Pourquoi ne pas en finir avec ce moldu? Serais-ce une faiblesse de ta part?

_ Je ne suis pas faible, répliqua Jedusor d'une voix vibrante de colère. Je fais ce que veux, ces vulgaires moldus ne méritent même pas d'être tué de ma main.

_ Intéressant, quand on sait que toi-même tu n'as pas le sang pur.

_ Tu ferais bien de faire attention à ce que tu dis, prononça Tom d'une voix cassé en plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant.

_ Vous ne devriez pas parler à _l'Informateur_ comme ça, se releva faiblement le moldu en essayant de prendre la fuite en étant retenu et plaqué contre le mur par le nouvel arrivant.

_ Tu entends? C'est peut-être un moldu, mais il sait qui je suis. Tu devrais l'écouter.

_L'informateur_, n'est-ce pas? L'homme qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter, même s'il avait sûrement des informations. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Très mauvais. L'aura malsaine et nauséabonde que ce sorcier dégageait le lui confirmait. Elle n'était peut-être de la même intensité que Grindelwald, mais elle avait quelque chose d'encore plus vicieuse et répugnante. Tom aimait bien l'aura d'un sorcier noir avec qui il sentait comme une connexion, mais là il en avait un peu peur. Même si ce n'était pas son style il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de fuir, ceci dit, il devait bien s'attendre à ce genre de chose en venant ici. _L'informateur_ savait tout sur tout le monde, de ce qu'on disait, c'était l'occasion d'avoir des réponses. Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu, il avait ce mauvais pressentiment qui ne voulait pas partir. Il reprenait Poudlard dans quelques jours, il n'avait pas le temps de se poser ce genre de question. Il inspira et ferma son esprit au maximum pour ne laisser aucune pensée qui pourrait se retourner contre lui. Il analysa rapidement la situation. Il était évident qu'il était plus fort que lui, et de toute façon Tom Jedusor avait besoin de lui, il était hors de question qu'ils se battent surtout dans la rue comme ça. Ravalant sa fierté, se calmant, en faisant ce qu'il estimait un grand sacrifice, il rangea sa baguette.

_ Je te pris de m'excuser, finit-il par dire posément croyant pouvoir le manipuler, après tout nous sommes alliés.

_ Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais un allié, simplement que je n'étais pas ton ennemis, sourit-il en voyant clair dans son jeu.

Il était vraiment fort, ça n'allait pas être facile, pensa Jedusor.

Ce sorcier surnommé _l'Informateur_, sortit un athamé d'une des poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier. Le manche était composé d'os nacré et la lame fine taillé en losange à sa pointe, ondulé, argenté brillait d'un éclat bleu au soleil. Il poignarda le moldu plusieurs fois. Tom essaya de rester impassible et de ne pas tressaillir en voyant le sang giclé des différentes des blessures et dégouliner le long des habits sales. Il ignora aussi froidement que possible les râles d'agonie du moldu, dont la lame teintée de rouge, le liquide s'égouttant au sol, semblait lui procurer mille souffrances. Même si Tom avait ouvert la _Chambre des Secrets_, qu'il avait voyagé en Europe de l'est pour retrouver Grindelwald et qu'il avait lancé l'_Avada Kedavra_, il avait du mal à y faire face en restant de marbre. Cependant, c'était une question de survie, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de paraître faible et surtout pas devant quelqu'un qu'il voulait manipuler. S'il montrait ne serais-ce qu'un peu de sa faiblesse, il ne serait plus en mesure de faire quoique ce soit. Il attendrait juste que tout cela soit finit et laisserait faire. _L'informateur_ releva la tête, ses yeux verts brillant presque d'un éclat surnaturel dans l'obscurité du bâtiment et avança l'athamé ensanglanté devant lui avec un sourire.

_ Ça te dis de le finir, Jedusor? lâcha-t-il en le scrutant plus pour voir sa réaction et le tester.

Cette simple phrase irrita considérablement Jedusor qui était dans l'embarras. Non seulement il se permettait de le tutoyer, mais en plus il lui donnait des ordres. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il se salisse les mains, l'_Avada Kedavra _était bien plus propre pour ça. D'ailleurs, il pourrait peut-être en faire usage sur le moldu pour mettre fin à tout ça.

_ Je vois, dans ce cas je vais le faire moi-même, dit-il d'un air amusé comme si ses yeux verts pouvaient percer sa défense imparable et voir à travers lui.

Le mauvais pressentiment de Tom s'intensifia. Quelle était cette sensation? La peur grandissait en lui. Une peur comme il n'en avait plus ressentit depuis ses années à l'orphelinat. Elle lui tordait les entrailles. Sa conscience lui disait de partir en courant ou de transplaner, mais sa raison savait qu'il devait le supporter et qu'il en était capable. _L'informateur_ asséna le coup de grâce à sa victime, en lui plantant le plus profondément possible la lame directement dans le cœur, dans un ultime et dernier cris le moldu s'effondra assit les yeux terrifié, pendant que le sorcier retirait son athamé dégoulinant de sang frais et en léchait l'extrémité.

_ Pathétique, s'exclama-t-il en s'essuyant ses mains pleine de sang à ses vêtement, quel moldu pathétique.

Tom crût presque voir une bête sauvage. Ses yeux verts brillant, il continuait à lécher l'extrémité de son athamé, un liquide rouge se déposant sur ses lèvres étiraient par un sourire victorieux, et la froideur dont il faisait preuve ne laissant paraître aucun regret. La lame brilla soudain d'une lumière bleu sombre pour redevenir propre, comme neuve. Tom observa avec crainte et admiration l'arme, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel objet au paravent.

_ Cet athamé est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? surprit-il son regard. Son manche est sculpté dans de l'os de dragon et sa lame magique a été forgé par les gobelins. Elle est assez récente et a été faite pour le meurtre, le sang. Même lorsque sa lame est propre, elle a l'odeur et le goût du sang.

Tom devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était magnifique. Il transformait la mort en une beauté ténébreuse et sublime. Cette dague avait un côté fascinant et terrifiant. Oui, malgré l'horreur de la situation, Tom n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi ténébreux et d'aussi beau.

_ Pourquoi avoir tué ce moldu? interrogea-t-il même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dut poser la question.

_ Il connaissait mon visage, il savait que j'étais _l'informateur_, c'était déjà trop pour un répugnant moldu. C'est tellement plus satisfaisant d'accomplir le meurtre par le sang de ses mains, plutôt que rester lâchement derrière une baguette magique à murmurer deux mots.

_ L'_Avada Kedavra_ est un sort de magie noir extrêmement puissant, répliqua vivement Tom.

_ C'est vrai, mais il ne doit être utilisé que pour ce qui a le plus de valeur, tu ne crois pas?

_ Je ne crois pas que c'est de la lâcheté de jeter ce sort, tout le monde n'en est pas capable.

_L'informateur_ éclata de rire et eut un air triomphant. Tom eut la désagréable impression d'avoir répondu à ses provocations et de s'être fait manipuler.

_ C'est exactement ça Tom, en être capable. Être capable de faire comme moi est différent de le faire avec une baguette. Il est aussi facile de lancer un _Expelliarmus_ qu'un _Avada Kedavra_, il est moins facile de le faire soi-même de ses propres mains. C'est là que tu vois si tu es vraiment capable de tuer quelqu'un.

_ C'est une vision réductrice, s'entêta Tom, tous les sorciers ne sont pas capable de lancer l'_Avada Kedavra_, répéta-t-il.

_ Tout le monde devrait en être capable, c'est plus une question de volonté, n'est-ce pas?

_ C'est ce que je dis tout le temps, confirma-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Après la volonté, il y a l'évolution. Les connaissances ne suffisent pas. La magie évolue, les différentes pratiques évoluent, les personnes évoluent, tout n'est qu'évolution. Si tu arrives à comprendre ça, ta magie noire passera à un autre niveau, tu passeras à un autre niveau. Arrives-tu à comprendre cela héritier de Serpentard?

_ Oui, affirma Jedusor qui n'était pas indifférent aux dire de _l'informateur_. C'est notre évolution qui fait que l'on progresse et que l'on devient plus fort.

_ C'est exactement ça. Restes à savoir comment tu comptes évoluer…Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu le tuer avec mon athamé?

_ Je n'ai pas donné de réponse, essaya de s'en sortir Tom.

_ Mais tu ne voulais pas, affirma-t-il avec un petit rire. Tu ne me tromperas pas. Ton _Occlumancie_ est parfait, mais je peux quand même passer à travers. Me répondras-tu Jedusor?

_ Je ne voulais pas me salir les mains, j'aurais préféré le tuer d'un _Avada Kedavra_, joua-t-il avec sincérité.

_ J'ai cru comprendre. Est-ce de la faiblesse?

_ Bien sûr que non, protesta Tom irrité, j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire, c'est tout.

_ Tu dis ça mais…Enfin je suppose que tu n'es pas encore prêt à évoluer…

_L'informateur_ sortit sa baguette et se nettoya pour chasser le sang, pendant que ses paroles résonnaient de la tête de Tom Jedusor. Oui, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait en réalité? Il était convaincu que c'était parce qu'il l'avait décidé, mais il y avait autre chose. Autre chose de plus profond. Ce mystérieux personnage avait raison. Il était capable de lancer un _Avada Kedavra_, mais il aurait été incapable d'utiliser la dague comme il l'avait fait. Cela faisait-il de lui un lâche? Pour dire vrai, il avait eu peur. Lui, qui s'était juré de ne jamais se faire entraver par cette sensation stupide. La peur était pour les faibles. Or, il n'avait presque pas put supporter le spectacle. Encore maintenant, quand il voyait le reste du corps, il se sentait mal. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il avait aussi peur de ce mystérieux _informateur_. Après cette conversation, il devait se concentrer sur son objectif.

_ Tu dois savoir qui est le loup noir?

_ Alors c'est ça que tu cherchais. _L'organisation_ n'avait pas dit que ce n'était pas un ennemi?

_ Oui, mais je veux quand même me renseigner et savoir qui ils sont.

_ Désobéir à un ordre direct de _l'Organisation_, c'est risqué. De toute façon, je sais qui en est à la tête, mais je ne t'en dirais rien.

_ J'aurais dut m'en douter. Comment ais-je pu être aussi naïf, se maudit-il.

_ C'était une stratégie qui était perdue d'avance, ricana-t-il. J'ai compris que tu voulais quelque chose à la minute où tu as rangé ta baguette.

_ Pourquoi m'avoir trouvé? interrogea-t-il désespéré.

_ Parce que j'ai entendu parler de toi. Je suis _l'informateur_. J'ai tout suite comprit que tu étais dans le quartier, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je suis curieux de voir la nature des sorciers et tu es quelqu'un de fascinant, je voulais te rencontrer. Je dois dire que je suis déçu, je m'attendais à mieux.

_ Comment ça?

_ J'espérais que tu essayes de me tuer, tu ne l'as pas fait.

_ Je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que je pensais que je pourrais t'utiliser pour avoir des informations.

_ Naïf, comment peux-tu espérer qu'un sorcier comme moi se fasse manipuler? C'est une insulte.

_ Tu seras peut-être plus réceptif au sortilège de l'_Imperium_, tenta Tom qui brandit sa baguette.

_ Inutile, intervient _l'informateur_ avant même qu'il n'ait pu lancer le sort, je résiste très bien au sortilège de _l'Imperium_.

_ Un jour, tu ne pourras pas t'opposer à moi, finit par dire Jedusor.

_ On verra. Je ne peux pas te donner d'informations sur le loup noir ou _l'Organisation_, mais je peux te parler de ton amie Cristal Hopwell. Ça t'intrigue, n'est-ce pas?

C'était la phrase de trop pour Tom. Jusque-là il avait réussi à garder son calme, mais il ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Cet homme essayait de le manipuler depuis le début. Il le scruta de ses yeux rétrécis cherchant quelque chose.

_ Ça suffit, cria-t-il énervé, que cherches-tu _Informateur_? Tu dis la vérité, mais tes paroles suintent l'hypocrisie et derrière cette fine couche de duperie tu caches quelque chose. Je ressens une intention. Dis-moi ce que tu as en tête, ordonna-t-il d'une voix méprisante en brandissant sa baguette, dis-le.

_ Tu es moins faible que ce que je pensais, se contenta-t-il de répondre en fronçant les sourcils. C'est plus que de la _Legilimancie_…

Tom eut un sourire insolent et supérieur. Il inclina la tête sur le côté.

_ Alors que vas-tu faire maintenant que j'ai découvert ce que tu manigances? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, je l'avoue, mais ça ne marchera plus avec moi.

_ N'en soit pas si sûr.

_ C'est pourtant une évidence et maintenant je vais te faire payer ce que…

_ Tu as raison, si je veux te révéler cette information c'est parce que j'ai une intention derrière. Ne rien faire au hasard, c'est une règle d'or pour les maîtres du jeu.

_ C'est un jeu pour toi, constata Tom intéressé.

_ Exactement. Imagine un échiquier géant où les pièces seraient des gens de ton entourage ou des gens dont tu as entendu parler. Tu déplaces tes pièces froidement et avec intelligence pour ne pas perdre la partie, tu guettes le moindre signe de faiblesse de ton adversaire pour en profiter à ton avantage et enfin tu établis tes propres règles en déplaçant une tour en diagonal ou un cavalier en ligne écrasant les autres dans le seul but d'être au sommet, d'avoir le pouvoir et de gagner la partie.

_ Intéressant, avoua Tom en riant discrètement, très intéressant. Oui, je crois que je peux comprendre ce que tu veux dire en disant que c'est un jeu. Ceci dit, tu es déjà le roi non, pourquoi dois-tu continuer à jouer?

_ Le plus dur dur est de rester le roi et de ne pas se faire doubler par quelqu'un d'autre. C'est divertissant de voir les autres se battre, se tuer, se trahir, alors que tu regardes ça de plus haut. Ce sont des pièces que tu bouges et tu attends de voir quel coup elles vont jouer.

_ Et je suis une de ces pièces que tu bouges et à qui tu fais faire ce que tu veux, s'amusa Tom.

_ C'est vrai, mais je ne peux pas forcément prévoir le coup que tu vas jouer et ce que tu vas faire. Une action pourrait entraîner des conséquences qui entraîneraient à son tour une action. Maintenant que tu connais les conséquences, veux-tu jouer avec moi Tom Jedusor?

Non mais vraiment, il adorait sa façon de penser. Un jeu, n'est-ce pas? Oui, c'en était un. Un très dangereux. Il ne connaissait pas le but et pourtant il voulait écouter ce qu'il avait à dire sur Cristal Hopwell, il voulait lui montrer que lui aussi il pouvait jouer. Cependant, ce n'était pas lui qui maîtrisait la situation. Ça l'amusait. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'il ne s'était autant amusé.

_ Très bien, dit-il enfin d'un air de défit, mais je ne vais pas te laisser m'atteindre. Si tu penses que ces informations auront un impact sur mes actions, tu te trompes totalement.

_ C'est à toi d'être assez intelligent pour jouer ton prochain coup sans que je puisse le calculer, finit par dire _l'informateur_ en sortant de nouveau sa baguette qu'il pointa vers Tom.

Il fit un curieux enchaînement de boucles ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaître un fil rouge brillant autours de son corps qui le fit disparaître de la ruelle. Tom vit défiler des centaines de rues, de places, de maisons et heurta délicatement le sol. Ayant la tête qui tourne, il se rattrapa de justesse à une vitrine. Il leva des yeux étonné. Il se trouvait à présent dans un immense bureau avec un parquet, et une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur Londres. Il observa les vitrines dans lesquelles s'étalaient de nombreuses dagues toutes différentes, certaines avec un manche en bois, d'autres en argent ornés de pierres précieuses ou encore creusé dans de l'ivoire. Quand Tom approcha sa main, elle passa à travers la vitre. Il était dans l'intérieur d'un sorcier. Ce n'était quand même pas le bureau de cet _informateur_, n'est-ce pas? Un type de la pègre sorcière ne pouvait pas avoir une demeure aussi éclatante, pas vrai? Il vit ensuite une vitrine avec différents types de baguettes magiques.

_ Ce sont celle des sorciers que j'ai tué, intervient la voix de _l'informateur_ qui était derrière lui. Bienvenue dans mon bureau.

_ Je ne m'attendais pas quelque chose d'aussi…

_ Luxueux, clair et plus moderne que les moldus.

_ C'est ça.

_ En réalité, c'est un vieux bâtiment, j'ai confectionné cet intérieur uniquement avec la magie. Il se peut que dans un mois, je confectionne une pièce digne de Salazar Serpentard. De toute façon ce n'est qu'un bureau, j'emmène quelques privilégiés comme toi ici, je dois donc faire bonne impression. Dans ce monde l'image est importante. Va t'asseoir.

Tom qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, alla pourtant s'asseoir sur le vaste canapé en cuir noir. _L'informateur_ lui donna un verre de _whisky pur feu_ et s'installa en face de lui. Il agita sa baguette et un logo une épée traversant un cercle apparu en rouge avant que les contours d'un dossier de couleur noir se dessinent. Il avait en son centre ce fameux logo. Il l'ouvrit et le mit sur la table-basse. Des parchemins accompagnés de diverses photos mal accrochées avec des appliques magiques ou de simples trombones étaient dispersés n'importe comment. Tom se fit la réflexion que _l'informateur_ en savait beaucoup sur les Hopwell.

_ Tu as des dossiers sur tout le monde comme ça? interrogea-t-il.

_ Uniquement les plus intéressants.

_ Donc tu en as un sur moi, conclu-t-il. Je n'apprécie pas que des informations me concernant soient dans la nature.

_ J'assure l'anonymat. Il est impossible de trouver ses dossiers, même avec des sorts de magie blanche ou de magie noire très puissants. Ce sort est confectionné à partir de ma propre trace magique, seul un membre de ma famille pourrait peut-être le récupérer.

_ Bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part. Qu'y-a-t-il de si important pour que vous fassiez un dossier sur Cristal Hopwell.

_ Aussi appelé le clan Hopwell. C'est une famille de _sang-pur _qui a été rejeté, il y a plusieurs siècles maintenant par les familles de _sang-pur_ traditionnelles comme les Malefoy ou encore les Black.

_ Quoi, de _sang-pur_, ce n'est pas possible. Je n'ai jamais vu ça, même dans des livres sur les lignées de sorciers.

_ C'est normale. Comme je te l'ai dit, cette famille a été bannit comme trois autres familles, mais n'a pas été considéré comme impure ou _traître-à-son-sang_. Encore aujourd'hui, la famille Hopwell prône la pureté du sang. Ils avaient juste une vision différente des autres familles. Bien que leurs sang soient pur, la famille Hopwell ainsi que trois autres lignées tombèrent dans l'oubli. Même les familles de _sang-pur_ traditionnelles n'ont aucune idée sur les origines de ces familles.

_ Je comprends mieux. Quand tu dis, trois autres familles, tu penses à qui?

_ Ça t'intéresse, n'est-ce pas? Au seizième siècle, il y avait des réunions secrètes entre quatre familles de sorciers, qui avaient pour but de régner sur la pègre sorcière de toute la Grande-Bretagne. A l'époque, les frontières étaient très bien définit dans le monde sorcier, contrairement aux moldus qui n'arrêtaient pas de changer. Ces quatre familles, dont les leaders de chaque clans se faisaient appelés des rois, ne s'impliquaient pas dans les affaires classiques des _sang-pur_. Il s'agissait des clans Hood, Hopwell, Mc Gun et Menson. Ils ont commencés à faire affaire avec des sorciers sur la liste noire du _ministère de la magie_, qui s'appelait à l'époque le _concile de la magie_. Ils se sont alliés à de petits voyous n'hésitant à se salir les mains pour servir leurs propres intérêts. En s'enfouissant de plus en plus dans le secret et l'illégalité, ils allèrent jusqu'au meurtre. Étant donné la fortune que ses quatre familles avaient amassés, le _concile de la magie_ ne pouvait pas s'opposer à eux et toléra leurs existence en leur demandant d'unifier la pègre sorcière à eux quatre évitant ainsi tout débordement. N'ayant plus que cet objectif, ces familles furent bannit des familles de _sang-pur_ traditionnelles, car elles considéraient qu'elles ne s'occupaient plus des problèmes des _sang-pur_ et du pouvoir sorcier. Et ils avaient raison, petit à petit ces quatre familles régnaient en maître dans le monde de la pègre sorcière en dominant du simple trafiquant de poison au petit mage noir, et les quatre s'éloignèrent de plus en plus de la position du _ministère de la magie_. Toujours tolérées et de plus en plus secrètes, à peine connu par le ministère de la magie, elles n'ont plus de règles du moment qu'elles règnent sur la pègre sorcière d'Angleterre.

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une telle histoire puisse exister, dit-il pensif en buvant son verre après avoir vérifié qu'il n'était pas empoisonné. Cristal est donc une descendante du clan Hopwell, et comme son père est mort, elle doit être à la tête du clan maintenant.

_ Non, c'est plus compliqué. Que sais-tu à propos de son père?

_ Lors de mon voyage dans les pays de l'est, j'ai appris qu'il avait été tué sous les yeux de Cristal ainsi que sa mère et sa petite sœur.

_ Son père est un des premier Hopwell depuis longtemps à avoir renoué des liens avec le ministère en occupant la place du directeur du _Département des relations magiques internationales, _pourtant le _ministère _n'a rien dit sur sa mort à part trois lignes à la dernière page de la_ Gazette du Sorcier_. Son voyage en Russie, n'était pas pour le _ministère_ et c'est à cet endroit-là qu'il a été attaqué par Grindelwald.

_ Il régnait à la fois sur la pègre sorcière et était chef d'un _Département_ important au _ministère_, réfléchit Tom. Il avait décidé d'étendre ses pouvoirs à l'est, ça n'a pas dut plaire à Grindelwald et ses sbires.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, aucun membre des quatre familles ne s'étendraient au-delà de l'Angleterre. Et en tant que chef du clan Hopwell, il était un sorcier noir extrêmement puissant, mais Grindelwald ne l'a pas attaqué seul ce jour-là, il s'est retrouvé entouré par une dizaine de sorciers de la même trempe. Tu sais qui se trouve derrière Grindelwald?

_ J'ai crût comprendre. Nous n'avons aucun intérêt à ce qu'il ne mette ne serait-ce qu'un pied en Angleterre.

_ C'est au rôle de la pègre de repousser une autre pègre qui pourrait lui faire du tort et bouleverser l'ordre établit du pays.

_ Tu crois qu'ils seraient allés là-bas tout seul pour venir à bout de Grindelwald?

_ Je ne sais pas. Personne ne sait pourquoi. Et surtout pourquoi ils auraient emmenés ses deux filles et sa femme dans quelque chose d'aussi dangereux?

_ C'est effectivement étrange, affirma Tom en fronçant les sourcils et en buvant volontiers un deuxième verre que l'_informateur_ venait de lui verser. Comment Cristal a survécu?

_ Un _elfe de maison_ l'a attiré dans la pièce voisine. C'est le frère Damian Hopwell l'oncle de Cristal qui a pris la tête du clan Hopwell. C'est Cristal qui devrait le remplacer si jamais Damian devait mourir.

_ Je vois, sauf que de ce je sais elle n'est pas prête pour ce genre de chose.

_ Vraiment, comme c'est intéressant. J'avais entendu dire que depuis la mort de ses parents et de sa petite sœur elle était complètement anéanti, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point.

Tom eut un petit rire avec un éclair écarlate qui passa dans ses yeux.

_ Pas pour longtemps, murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

_ Qu'as-tu en tête?

_ Ça ne vous regardes pas, maintenant si ça ne vous ennuis pas, je vais partir d'ici. C'était notre deal, non?

_ Soit, ne me remercie pas surtout.

_ Pourquoi le devrais-je? Tu attends que je fasse quelques choses de ces informations.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte lorsqu'il eut l'intuition que quelque chose se dirigeait sur lui. Il se décala et s'aperçut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé puisqu'une dague avait été lancé volontairement en sa direction.

_ Tu as essayé de me tuer, hurla Tom hors de lui oubliant toute politesse.

_ Calmes-toi enfin. Si j'avais vraiment voulu te tuer, tu serais mort. Tu devrais t'y habituer. Si tu n'es pas vigilant, tu ne feras pas long feu. Cette dague est pour toi. Prends-là.

_ Je ne veux rien de toi, répliqua-t-il en la sortant du mur d'un geste vif avant de la renvoyer à son lanceur.

L'_informateur_ se contenta de soupirer et fit un fin mouvement de baguette ce qui figea la dague dans les airs. Tom fronça les sourcils. Sans incantation, il était vraiment très puissant.

_ C'est la dernière fois que je le répète, prends cette dague, redit-il d'un ton glacial et impérieux. Gardes-là, tu découvriras comment t'en servir en temps voulu.

Tom ne sut expliquer pourquoi, mais il fit demi-tour, prit la dague figeait dans les airs et la mit dans une poche intérieur de sa robe de sorcier.

_ J'ai hâte de te revoir de nouveau, finit par dire _l'informateur_ alors que Tom claquait la porte derrière lui furieux.

Une plume écrivait des lignes manuscrites sur un parchemin. Assit dans son fauteuil surplombant toute la ville, il observa le jeune élève de Poudlard sortir de l'immeuble.

_ Tom Jedusor, murmura-t-il en faisant apparaître un nouveau dossier avec sa baguette avant d'y mettre le nouveau parchemin qu'il venait de rédiger, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de très intéressant. Dans quelques années, tu pourrais devenir dangereux…

**Quelques jours plus tard…**

Harry venait d'apparaître sur le quai 9 ¾, où le _Poudlard Express_ attendait. Il reprit son souffle et regarda autours de lui. Aux premiers abords, ça n'avait pas beaucoup changé à son époque. Des centaines d'élèves de Poudlard qui faisaient leurs adieux à leurs parents ou grands-parents. Mais Harry, ignorait tout du monde dans lequel il venait d'arriver. Abelforth avait vaguement mentionné Grindelwald qui était loin d'avoir le pouvoir en Angleterre, mais qui pourrait avoir une influence sur le ministère de la magie.

Franchement, pensa-t-il, à quoi bon fallait-il se prendre la tête? Que faisait-il ici? Sérieusement, pourquoi avait-il accepté de voyager dans le passé? Sa mère avait mis en place un sortilège pour lui révéler la vérité. La vérité. Pourquoi devait-elle être si lourde à porter? Il n'avait jamais vraiment imaginé la mort de ses parents, mais avec ce souvenir il avait tout vu. Les cris de son père qui s'était vainement débattu avant un éclair vert aveuglant, sa mère qui avait été jusqu'à supplier le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que lui Harry Potter ai la vie sauve. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ai vu ces images? C'était comme si les deux éclairs vert frappant son père et sa mère était gravé sur ses pupilles.

Il monta dans le train et se trouva un compartiment vide où il continu invariablement de réfléchir. En venant ici, il ajoutait encore plus de problèmes à ceux qu'il avaient déjà. Appuyant la tête contre la vitre, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Évidemment, il était nécessaire de connaître la vérité, mais sa mère avait fait une erreur. Celle de ne pas l'épargner de la souffrance. Ce jour-là, quelque chose s'était cassée en lui. Quelque chose qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était à présent. C'était beaucoup plus Serpentard que Gryffondor de la part de sa mère, mais qui était-elle en réalité? Une Gryffondor qui avait mal tourné? Une née-moldu qui s'était marié à un sang-pur James Potter? Une sorcière pratiquant la magie noire qui trafiquait des plans peu clairs avec Regulus? Une femme qui mentait à son mari, tellement bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais découvert. Non, Harry ne savait plus qui était sa mère. Elle s'était sacrifié pour lui, c'était la seule certitude qu'il avait.

Il aimerait tant tomber les abysses de l'oubli. Il avait tout gardé pour lui jusqu'à présent, mais il n'en pouvait plus. La promesse qu'il avait faite à Ginny, il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir la tenir. Il devait tuer Voldemort c'était un devoir, mais devait-il vraiment faire ce qu'on lui demandait? Les paupières presque clauses, il se sentit couler lourdement dans de l'eau. Il était en train de couler. Que quelqu'un l'aide. Il ouvrit les yeux, en entendant une voix lointaine et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain emmêlé allant jusqu'aux épaules, vêtu d'une cape de sorcière aux manches amples rouge vif. Elle avait un visage froid, des yeux bleu soutenu et elle brandissait une baguette en sa direction. Il la toisa par-dessus ses lunettes.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, interrogea Harry sans bouger d'un centimètre.

_ Cristal Hopwell, débita-t-elle avec un petit sourire méprisant qui ne plut pas vraiment à Harry. Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà vu.

Harry soupira. Le train avait commencé à rouler. Des nouvelles personnes, une nouvelle époque, une nouvelle année scolaire…Il continuait de se noyer, encore et toujours…

_ Harry Cleeford, se contenta-t-il de répondre d'une voix insipide.

_ Je vois, le nouveau. Tu n'as pas intérêt à être un espion à la solde de Grindelwald, sinon je n'hésiterais pas à…m'en prendre à toi.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, la rassura-t-il avec un air sombre.

_ C'était juste un avertissement.

_ Serpentard?

_ Évidemment, pour qui me prends-tu? Dans quelle maison voudrais-tu aller?

Harry réfléchit. Il n'y avait pas vraiment songé jusque-là, mais il ne pouvait plus revenir chez les _Gryffondor_ après ce qu'il avait vécu. Il n'était plus le même Harry, il voulait devenir plus fort. _Poufsouffle_ ne lui correspondait, il ne restait donc que _Serpentard _et _Serdaigle_. Le _choixpeau _avait failli le mettre à Serpentard, finalement c'était peut-être à cause de sa mère et non de ses similitudes avec Voldemort. Il arrivait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas été mieux à _Serpentard_.

_ Sûrement _Serdaigle_ ou _Serpentard_, avoua-t-il.

_ Ça ne m'étonne pas de quelqu'un venant de Rowena College. Je te vois plus à _Serpentard_.

_ Qui sait? se contenta de dire Harry d'un ton désinvolte.

Et il continuait de couler…Pourquoi n'avait-il pas critiqué Serpentard? C'était comme si une autre personne parlait à sa place. Non, c'était bien lui. Le même que celui qu'il avait été quelques temps en cinquième année. Un aspect de sa personnalité qu'il enfouissait bien profondément à Gryffondor, mais qui était bien présente. Maintenant il avait tout perdu, ses amis n'étaient pas là pour éviter ce genre de chose. Il devait le tuer et gagner en puissance ça ne faisait aucun doute.

_ Ceci dit, je te conseille de te méfier de notre directeur, le professeur Slughorn.

Un groupe de filles ainsi que quelques garçons arrivèrent bruyamment en ouvrant la porte du compartiment. Harry remarqua qu'ils portaient tous des capes de Poudlard avec le blason _Serpentard_.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais Cristal, hurla une voix féminine.

Cristal se mit à avoir un sourire moqueur en coin et sortit sa baguette qu'elle fit tourner entre ses doigts.

_ Si on allait remettre les deuxième années de _Gryffondor_ à leur place? proposa l'une des filles.

_ Je ne vais pas m'en prendre à de faibles _Gryffondor_, répondit Cristal, j'ai plutôt en tête de me battre avec un certain _Serdaigle_. Vous pouvez venir avec moi si vous voulez, mais il faut aussi que je lui parle de quelque chose d'important sans vous.

Un garçon blond sortit discrètement sa baguette. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? se demanda Harry. Il bondit lorsqu'il vit son regard furieux, avec des yeux bleu ciel qui semblaient la regarder de haut.

_ Je commence à en avoir marre de toutes ces cachotteries, qu'est-ce que tu nous caches Cristal? Réponds. _Glaceo_, hurla-t-il sa baguette pointé sur cette fille.

Tout se passa très vite par la suite. Cristal, bien qu'ayant sa baguette à la main n'eut pas le temps de riposter. Un éclair de lumière bleu sortit de la baguette du garçon blond. Un jeune homme brun aux yeux gris apparu, vêtu d'un uniforme de Poudlard avec un blason de _Serdaigle_, saisit le bras avec violence et dévia le sortilège qui s'écrasa sur la fenêtre du compartiment la faisant voler en éclat juste au-dessous d'Harry.

Ce dernier voulait intervenir comme un Gryffondor, mais au fond il comprit que ce n'était pas à lui de s'emmêler. Il préférait rester à l'écart de ces sombres querelles, pour se préserver. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'avait pas besoin de s'immiscer là-dedans à peine arrivé. Et puis, il en apprenait un petit plus, même s'il n'y comprenait rien.

_ Comment oses-tu lever ta baguette contre Cristal Hopwell, misérable _sang-mêlé_? trancha sa voix glaciale.

_ Mc Gun, répondit-il complètement terrorisé. Je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporter.

_ Imbécile, répliqua-t-il d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisé mais menaçante, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses, mais à Cristal.

Il resserra sa main sur le bras du garçon blond, tel des serres, jusqu'à le faire grimacer de douleur.

_ Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses Cristal.

_ La prochaine fois que tu t'adresses à un _sang-pur_ de l'ombre de la sorte, tu le regretteras amèrement. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

_ Absolument, s'inclina-t-il devant Cristal et le jeune garçon.

_ Lâches-le Ethan. Tu as tendance à saper mon autorité.

Il s'exécuta et la dévisagea longuement.

_ Il faut faire respecter notre position et la place de notre sang. J'ai autant d'autorité que toi.

_ Toi et moi, n'avons rien à voir. Nous sommes de deux clans différents.

_ Je croyais que la discrétion était une valeur indispensable et tu es en train de le crier sur tous les toits, c'est pathétique. De toute façon, c'est de notre devoir de faire respecter l'ordre dans ce milieu.

_ C'est vrai, se tourna-t-elle vers le groupe. Je suis désolé de vous demandez ça, mais j'aimerais parler avec Ethan en privé.

_ Encore ces cachotteries, rouspéta le blond qui se ratatina devant le regard assassin d'Ethan.

Tous deux entrèrent dans le compartiment et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi il n'avait pas été convié à sortir. Il observait tout cela d'un œil distrait qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, Ethan vient vers lui.

_ Je te prie d'excuser la scène déplaisante que tu as subit, conclut-il.

_ Vous voulez que je sorte? interrogea Harry se rappelant que c'était une conversation privée.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

_ Que voulais-tu me dire Cristal? questionna Ethan.

_ Grindelwald a de plus en plus d'influence sur le ministère anglais. Si ça continue, il finira par prendre le pouvoir.

_ Oui enfin, pas vraiment lui. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire. Il s'agit de mode et la mode politique actuelle vient d'Europe de l'est. Tu en as parlé au chef de ton clan?

_ Évidemment, mais il a dit la même chose que toi. Pourtant, on ne peut pas laisser Grindelwald et tout ce qu'il va avec prendre notre pays.

_ Je sais, mais c'est un domaine où nous sorciers de l'ombre ne sommes pas compétent.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'à dit le chef Mc Gun?

_ Mon père? Qu'il faudrait que l'on est notre propre pouvoir à l'intérieur du ministère. Mais, ça va à l'encontre de nos principes.

_ Tu sais, c'est peut-être ce que mon père cherchait à faire en étant le directeur du _Département des relations magiques internationales_. Il faisait quelque chose avec le chef Mc Gun et si ça se trouve c'était pour acquérir du pouvoir au ministère.

_ Arrête, l'ancien chef de ta famille était très mal-vu dans notre milieu contrairement au nouveau.

_ Tu as raison après tout mon oncle semble très bien gérer la situation. Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais m'allier à Tom Jedusor pour me venger de l'assassin de mon père, de ma mère et de ma petite sœur.

_ Tu as tout à fait le droit de partir dans une vendetta personnelle, mais n'oublie pas qu'un jour c'est toi qui sera la chef. La différence entre Serdaigle et Serpentard, c'est que nous, nous avons le sens du devoir.

_ Je sais, j'espère que j'aurais pu me venger avant.

_ Je parlerais de ton idée à Hood et Mensen, se leva-il en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. Avec cette conversation tu es maintenant impliqué, on se reverra à Poudlard Harry Cleeford.

Sur ces paroles il sortit en refermant la porte du compartiment derrière lui.

Harry avait en effet entendu tout la conversation et cela le laissait pantois. Comment des adolescents comme eux pouvaient savoir sur la situation actuelle avec Grindelwald? Visiblement, le père, la mère et petite sœur de cette fille Cristal avaient étés tués par Grindelwald. Elle voulait se venger, Harry comprenait sa douleur. Il avait aussi entendu son nom. Celui de Tom Jedusor. Il venait à peine d'arriver qu'il entendait déjà son nom. Peut-être devait-il lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas s'allier avec lui? Non, de toute façon, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Qu'est-ce qu'avait voulu dire ce garçon de Serdaigle, qu'il était _impliqué_?

_ Ce qu'Ethan a voulu dire c'est que tu ne peux pas rapporter cette conversation à qui que ce soit, simplifia Cristal comme pour apaiser son inquiétude.

Mais, Harry savait que c'était une semi-vérité. Cette conversation étrange avec les mots chef qui revenaient fréquemment. Dans quoi donc s'était-il encore embarqué? Ne voulant plus en entendre parler il s'endormit la tête appuyé contre la vitre jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Il fut réveillé brutalement par Cristal qui lui avait lancé son livre sur la tête et qui lui dit de mettre sa robe de sorcier en vitesse. Une fois que ceci exécuté, il sortit du train qui était arrivé à Pré-au-Lard pour rejoindre les calèches. Harry fut surpris par Cristal, un peu plus loin, qui était en train de caresser la crinière d'un Sombral. Cette fille pouvait donc les voir. Elle avait peut-être vu son père, sa mère et sa petite sœur mourir devant ses yeux. Horrible, Harry eut un frisson rien qu'en pensant à ses propres parents. Oui, lui aussi il voulait vengeance. Par curiosité, il le chercha des yeux. Tom Jedusor était au milieux d'un attroupement de filles venant de toutes les maisons, même de Gryffondor.

_ Tom tu es notre héros, murmura une jeune Poufsouffle.

_ Oui, oui, je sais les filles, lança-t-il d'un air séduisant en dirigeant un regard implacable sur Harry qui tressailli intérieurement, si vous voulez un autographe ce sera pour plus tard. Maintenant, laissez-moi y aller.

Comment Tom Jedusor avait senti sa présence? Avec tous les élèves qu'il y avait ici, il avait fallu qu'il le regarde. En tout cas, c'était bien le Tom Jedusor de la _Chambre des Secrets_ celui qui avait embobiné Ginny, séduisant, adulé, mais très dangereux. Harry faillit s'étouffer quand il s'approcha de lui après avoir chassé les filles avec un retentissant _ça suffit_ glaciale. Elles s'étaient brusquement excusées et s'étaient dispersées rapidement. Il inspirait l'admiration, mais aussi la peur. Le cœur d'Harry battait à tout rompre lorsqu'il s'arrêta en face de lui.

_ J'ai une impression de déjà-vu, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils soucieux. Nous ne nous sommes jamais croisés quelque part?

_ Non, mentit Harry, mais j'en ai l'impression aussi.

Un vague sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Tom et son visage sembla s'illuminer.

_ Étrange, prononça-t-il pensif, je suppose que c'est juste dut au hasard. Tu dois être le nouveau Harry Cleeford qui vient de Rowena College?

_ Oui, confirma Harry pensant qu'il était vraiment fou.

_ Je suis Tom Jedusor le préfet-en-chef de Serpentard, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire de cette main tendue. Elle lui rappelait celle de Malefoy. Lui serrer la main, ça voulait dire beaucoup, mais il devait se rapprocher de lui. Le moment où il serait confronter à Tom aurait bien dut arriver tôt ou tard, c'était juste plus tôt que prévu. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il agisse normalement et un jour il pourrait venger ses parents. Un jour…Harry aurait dut se mettre en colère, il aurait dut fuir, mais il restait là, essayant d'être impassible. Lentement, il serra la main de Tom Jedusor et continuait de couler dans une eau noire à bulles qui devait de plus en plus opaque et épaisse.

_ Ta main est moite et froide, remarqua-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

La tension d'Harry augmenta d'un cran. C'était vrai, il transpirait des mains. Il était sous pression. Il réalisa avec horreur que cela le trahissait. Qu'est-ce que…A quoi pensait Voldemort? L'avait-il déjà démasqué? Ses yeux verts étaient plongés dans ceux de Tom. Du marron, dont une lueur était des plus glaciale. Bizarrement, celui-ci n'essaya pas la _Legilimancie_. C'était plus, pour le tester. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose de sa part, mais Harry ne voyait pas quoi. Il se sentit soudain écrasé par l'intensité de son regard. La peur le saisit. Pourquoi? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se retrouve dans cette situation? Il avait l'impression d'avoir le mal incarné en face de lui. Horrifié, il détourna les yeux. Ce sentiment insupportable disparu. Un mince sourire de satisfaction étira les lèvres de Tom. Non, se dit Harry, c'était ça qu'il voulait et il était tombé droit dedans. Gênée, il n'osait plus le regarder en face, il se doutait que ce n'était pas bon, mais c'était comme s'il était insignifiant à côté. De façon inattendue Tom lui mit une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

_ Ce n'est rien voyons, reprit Tom d'un ton désinvolte , déstresse. Je ne vais pas te tuer. Nous allons simplement être camarade à Poudlard. Fais-moi confiance.

Il avait employé les mots qui touchaient précisément Harry. Mais là, pour une première rencontre il exagérait un peu.

_ Te faire confiance, répliqua Harry dont la colère refaisait surface et ses iris recroisèrent les siennes.

Cette fois, son regard n'était pas effrayant, au contraire on y trouvait de la compassion et de la sécurité. Harry était perdu. Il n'arrivait plus à penser clairement.

_ Tu disais quelque chose Harry? l'interrompu Tom dans ses réflexions.

_ Euh, hésita-il en reculant, non rien.

_ Tu te demandais si tu pouvais me faire confiance, même si je t'ai dit de le faire. Je suis un des deux préfet-en-chef de Poudlard, si tu ne peux pas me faire confiance à qui peux-tu bien le faire?

Harry détourna pour la seconde fois ses yeux. Il n'aimait pas ça. Vraiment pas ça. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Tom soit si manipulateur, mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus c'est qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il réalisa soudain que cette incertitude lui faisait peur. Et en plus avec tous ces précédents mensonges, Voldemort avait trouvé son point faible. Avant de partir, il ne savait plus à qui faire confiance et dans ce monde il ne sait pas non-plus. Ceci dit, il ne ferait pas confiance à Tom Jedusor, même s'il semblait qu'il avait dit ça sans aucune mauvaise intention. Cette question était vraiment tordue. Il préféra ne pas répondre.

_ Il faut que j'y aille, coupa Harry en montant dans une calèche.

Tom eut un sourire insolent.

_ J'ai du travail en tant que préfet-en chef, on se reverra à Serpentard.

_ Quoi, réalisa Harry confus mais la calèche était déjà partit le menant à Poudlard.

Il se demandait bien pourquoi Tom Jedusor était si sûr qu'il irait bien à Serpentard. En tout cas, quel était ce pouvoir avec un simple regard? Il repensa à ces yeux terrifiants qui lui donnèrent la chair de poule. Il avait peur. Il l'avait bien manipulé en lui faisant faire tout ce qu'il avait voulu. Il avait peur, peur de celui qu'il devait tuer. En même temps, il n'avait pas fait preuve de méchanceté, au contraire quand on connaissait Voldemort il avait plutôt était gentil. Il s'attendait quand même à autre chose qu'une présentation du préfet-en-chef. Harry avait envie de crier. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Épuisé de trop penser il se ratatina sur son siège et au fond de lui il continua de couler toujours plus bas.

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre?

Je serais ravie de connaitre votre opinion.

Au prochain chapitre.


End file.
